Meltdown
by Diloph
Summary: Earth is in turmoil. As the Androids and Cell face down the Z-fighters, things cannot get any worse. Except they can. Godzilla has less than a fortnight to live. And when he dies, he will pull down Earth with him. It's back baby!
1. Prologue

Space.

It is the empty void between tiny islets of life. Trillions upon trillions of Galaxies.

In it exists great heroes, horrible villains and the everyday beings who lie somewhere in-between.

Currently in the Milky Way, a ship was rocketing towards Earth. Disc-shaped, akin to the saucers of the Exterminators of old. Inside lay a being no less insidious than them.

Freeza. Scourge of a million worlds. His family's empire spanned a good deal of the Milky way. As it always is, a hero stood against this evil and defeated him. Unfortunately, the hero's weakness was exploited and Freeza lived. He granted him mercy, up to the point of treachery, when he ended their fight. Now, re-built, Freeza and his father, King Cold were headed for planet earth intent on revenge.

"Cooler would have accompanied us...had you not delegated him to the outer reaches of the Galaxy, Father." Freeza said. He had not moved or spoke since they had departed from Planet Freeza no.3, the top medical facility in the empire.

King Cold smiled. "So, you've finally come out of your sulk then? Most excellent. As for Cooler, you know why I delegated him to the outer reaches of our kingdom..."

"You don't like him?" Freeza smirked.

"True." his father laughed, "And besides, I would have thought you could have handled this little upset yourself. You didn't need to drag me away from my Palace. You are shaping up to be stronger than myself."

"_If only you knew Father...I surpassed that long ago_." Freeza thought, his eyes flickering to the viewscreen. His mind wandering, the dictator's eyes roved over the black depths, until his eyes fixed on a moving star.

Wait,_moving?_

"Lord Freeza! Your Majesty! Modified Ginyu Space Pod in sector 38473651!" a senior technician yelled.

"I thought you had said that the Ginyu Force had been annihalated...Freeza?" King Cold enquired. Freeza visibly locked up, and perhaps even shivered.

"On...onscreen." He said. Sure enough, a pod, bearing the logo of the Ginyu Force came into view.

"Can we get an internal feed?" Freeza asked, leaping over the guardrail separating him from the ship's pilots.

"Yes-sir!"

And inside the pod...

"Who is that?" King Cold asked, completely disinterested.

"The Monkey!" Freeza bellowed. "Target that pod and fire!"

"This ship is unarmed." Cold said inspecting his fingernails.

"Remotely detonate the pod!" Freeza tried again.

"No."

"FATHER. THAT-IS-THE-SAIYAN-WHO-*HUMILIATED* ME!" Freeza said, making sure to emphasize every word.

"Computer, if the targeted pod continues on it's current course, where will it land?" Cold said, now leaning on one hand.

"Planet Earth. Also known as Sol-3. Planet is designated Level 5 Planet. Mineral wealth consists of Cobalt..."the computer chimed

"Yes, yes, whatever. Now, current estimation of Pod's arrival on Sol-3?" Cold asked the computer .

"Estimated Arrival Time :1 Galactic Standard Day after this ship's arrival."

"You see Freeza. The problem is resolved. Now you have time to purge that little mud-ball of life. I am sure your foe would simply *_love_* that. Hmhmhmhm." Cold chortled.

"Ahem. Yes...thank you father." Freeza said, trying to maintain some semblance of dignity. Suddenly, as if from nowhere...

"*Alert* Collision with meteorological object of unknown origin imminent." The Computer honked.

As if to reply, the ship bucked, throwing Cold off of his throne and face first into the floor. Freeza remained standing, and immediately went back into a rage.

"CAN'T YOU IDIOTS FLY THIS THING WITHOUT CRASHING INTO A GIANT METEOR?" he roared.

"That's no Meteor!" A crewman barked. Pushing him away from the console, Freeza looked at the image appearing before him.

"What the?" was all he had time to say before the ship rocked once more.

A creature, covered in snow-white crystals was hurtling towards them at Easily twice the speed of his ship. The creature seemed to be reptilian in shape, and was currently vomiting red, lightning shaped bolts of energy at the ship.

"Oh My!" King Cold sounded surprised. "What is *that?"

Freeza rolled his eyes. "If I knew I would have told you. Honestly Father, how you got an empire like ours freaking as easily as that is beyond me.

King Cold ignored Freeza's insult. "It's getting away!" he yelped. As he said it, the mystery beast was tearing out of range of view...headed in the same direction as both ship and Pod.

"Ahem. Lord Freeza. The creature has inflicted minimal damage to the ship. Unfortunately, the blasts seemed to be concentrated on the ship's propulsion drive and-" the Senior Technician began. There was a flash of red, and suddenly he ceased to exist.

"How long until repairs?" Freeza asked in an icy cold voice, staring at the white speck that was the Pod.

"Repairs cannot be completed in vacuum. Soldering requires oxygen, an element abundant in..." The Computer trilled.

"Perfect. Just prefect." Freeza said, covering his face with his hand.

"Momentum from our recent journey will be sufficient to arrive before the targeted Space Pod. However, ETA will be reduced from one Galactic Standard Day to A Half-Galactic Standard Hour." The on-board AI chimed helpfully.

"Ah,Good news at last! You see my Son!" Cold burst into life, placing a huge hand on Freeza's shoulder. "We will still arrive beforehand! Now he will have to watch you destroy them! Isn't that better?"

Freeza looked grim. "Of course Father. I wouldn't have it any other way." he said, painfully aware of what this Saiyan did to him the last time he had tried that. He touched his quasi-cyborg plating with his organic hand. Which curled into a fist.

"I *will* kill Goku...that...primate..., and show him just. How. Terrible. I. Can. Be." he added quietly.

"Excellent. My Boy, this is the power that all true rulers strive for! The power to destroy those who would defy you!" King Cold bellowed standing tall and proud, leaving no eardrum in the room without a moments deafness.

"I wish you would stop that Father." Freeza sighed, Looking out at the vast void of space, particularly at one small blue speck.

Earth.

And something truly malevolent burned towards it as the Crystalline creature tore through the atmosphere.


	2. A Mysterious Youth

"It's those eyes...they have the same eyes!" Freeza gasped, quaking as he faced down the impossibility before him.

"Was it something I said?" the young Super Saiyan before him sneered.

Freeza had went into shock. Another Super Saiyan? One boy had literally sprung out of nowhere, challenged him and his men, wiped out his troops and transformed. And all throughout, all he could do was look on slack-jawed as saw the scene change. Blue sky became Black. He was whole, but dying. And the Super Saiyan changed into the one he had fought before.

Goku.

And the eyes did not change.

"Freeza." he whispered.

"No-Saiyaaaaaaaan!" what came next was instinctual for Freeza. Some primordial instinct overtook him, activated by fear. He lashed, out pouring golden energy from his outstretched palm. The image snapped, and he realized that he had just attacked, taking him, his Father and the Saiyan by surprise.

There was a plume of ash and smoke, enveloping his opponent covering the group completely.

"My. I would say that was all rather anticlimactic, wouldn't you? I mean the little runt certainly didn't last very long now did he?" King Cold said. He was laughing inside, that Freeza, his heir, his son, was afraid of a kid who could do fabulous things with his hair.

"Well, what did you expect?" Freeze answered, giddy and secretly relieved this entire ordeal was over. "He was only a...ah-ah-ah?" He knew it was too good to be true as the youth was standing there, unharmed, unmoved and still with a cocky grin on his face.

"I really hope that's not the best you can do. 'Cos if it is, then you'd best give up now. You can't win Freeza." he said, the grin dissipating, his face deadly serious now.

"We-we'll just see about that, boy!" the diminutive tyrant roared. "TAKE THIIIIISSSS!" He sent an even larger energy blast at the Super Saiyan, intent on finishing the fight early.

"Freeza!" King Cold yelled. This was worrying. He may not have known his offspring was currently pumping out enough energy to vaporise him, but he knew what would happen if Freeza lost his temper like that. "You'll destroy us all!"

The young man braced himself, and Freeza was pleased to see he was being pushed back by his blast. Until...

"What...?" Freeza said in astonishment. The Super Saiyan had began to splay his fingers, dispersing the beam into thousands of miniature basts, no more powerful that a small animal. They cascaded around the environment and impacted harmlessly into the ground. All that was left was a long gouge from the ground and the Super Saiyan, looking ticked off. Growling, he began to plan his next strike.

"It looks to me as if you're running out of tricks Freeza." he said, smirking once again. Oddly enough King Cold had also began to smirk.

"Hmm. This Saiyan is really something else." Freeza rolled his eyes. He just knew his father was a wannabe schemer, and those plotting lessons with a purple Cybertronian crime-lord didn't help. True enough, his father was thinking about all the possibilities of a mind controlled...no, _army_ of mind controlled Super Saiyans at his beck and call;-

"_Why with an army of these brutes, I could almost certainly dominate the incursions on the Sontar front, expanding my empire twofold...Yesssss..._" he thought, and began to plan as he had been told to.

"Okay, that's two. I'll give you one more chance to hit me with everything you've got. Then it's Strike three Freeza. Game over,you're out." The Super Saiyan called over.

"It's time we...put an end to this." Freeza answered, plan finally formulated. He began to float higher and higher, until he was a good few hundred metres off the ground. Focusing his energy, he concentrated it all in his index finger, and began to form a huge globe of horrible energy. Cackling, he began to aim his Death-Ball at his target.

"_Even if he survived, then-boom! This stupid planet will be gone! Without Goku to Stop me!" _

Laughter escalating in his throat. No all he had to do was to say something witty and...

"Hurry up! Are you going to end this or not?" King Cold snapped.

"Just watch me!" Freeza said, wondering whether he should try to catch his parent in the vaporising shockwave. Due to fond memories, he decided against his better judgement not to, deciding to focus wholly on the Saiyan. Throwing the deadly ball of energy, he yelled in addition "This one's for you, Father!"

With an unfathomable force, the orb slammed into the ground, striking the unmoving Saiyan and the Earth shook, as Freeza cackled wildly.

"You know Freeza, you could have done this right from the start and saved us a good deal of effort."King Cold chided, completely irritated about his son's lapse in his usual well mannered professionalism, oblivious to the crashing energy ball in the background.

"Huh. There's just no pleasing you sometimes Father" Freeza replied with an exasperated sigh. He landed on the ship feeling a little drained, but otherwise no worse for wear. Listening to the crashing of his handiwork, he began to stride towards the ship's opening. At least, until the crashing stopped. Slowly, he looked around to see the huge Death-Ball rising _back out of the ground_.

"There's no way..." he said as he glanced at his equally befuddled father. And under that ball...

The Super Saiyan. Holding it in one hand as easily as Freeza might have done himself. Perhaps more so.

"How?"

"Impossible!"

The mysterious youth had began walk rather nonchalantly towards the ship. Freeza jumped from it to the ground, mind and heart racing.

"_Why you little..._" Freeza began.

" 'Scuse me?" the Saiyan interrupted."Is this yours?"

Losing his temper completely, Freeza shot a tiny energy blast into the Death-Ball, causing it to detonate in a massive explosion, leaving a huge crater. Chuckling to himself as his father landed next to him, Freeza stood fearless. After all, he had just proved that he could kill a Super Saiyan, Goku or not.

"Well done Freeza. It only took you four tries to destroy that little boy!" King Cold said, bursting into laughter.

Embarrassed, Freeza was immediately on the defensive; "I was just...warming up Father! Really!"

"Of course son. Of course."

Unfortunately for the two, said little boy had materialized upon the top of a nearby cliff and began to preform a series of complex arm gestures, before thrusting his hands in front of him.

"HEY! FREEZA!" he yelled. Freeza quickly spun round on his heels, dreading what was coming next. As it turned out it was a sphere of energy, not particularly powerful, but extremely fast. The two jumped out of the way of the blast, and Freeza cursed to himself;

"When I get my hands on...huh?"

The Super Saiyan had dropped out of nowhere, screaming like a maniac and brandishing the sword that he had used to slice his way through the Freeza troopers.

Freeza was frozen to the spot. This was it.

Helplessly, King Cold watched his beloved son get sliced in two faster than he could follow. All he could do was let out a strangled yell.

"FREEEZAAAA!" He cried, choking back tears. But the Saiyan wasn't done yet. As if to add insult to injury, he began to slice the once living dictator into small chunks, before vaporising them completely.

Freeza Cold, scourge of the Galaxy, was dead.

Chargrilled bits of flesh rained down as the youth sheathed his sword, completely unreadable. Cold began to compose himself. Freeza was gone. He could just blow up the planet from orbit, but he needed to get there first. Confronting the child on a rock mesa, the "Machiavellian" King made his next move, the Flattery and Bargaining game. His favorite.. Smiling he began to strike a conversation.

"Super Saiyan!" he said emphasizing every word. "I am impressed! To encounter a fighter of you caliber is a rare occurrence indeed!"

The Saiyan said nothing, but King Cold saw his temple tighten as he spoke again.

"But it does present quite an opportunity. You see, I have appreciated great talent, such as yours. My eyes are not blinded by pride like my son's were."

"Join me, and take Freeza's place at my side as supreme ruler of the Universe." It was a lie of course, If the Saiyan wished to it, he could take it up with Cooler, and his new grandson could become successor to the victor after a "tragic" accident.

"Not a chance." The Saiyan replied.

Blast..."Now don't be too hasty. Imagine, this and every other world would be but the merest of baubles in your collection, playthings for your amusement, subject to your every whim...No?", he added seeing how all these temptations were going unappreciated. Perhaps...the weapon was the key to his power, and therefore all he needed to take what he wanted. Then _he_ would have it.

"Alright, but grant me this; allow me to examine your sword, a weapon of such,_obvious quality_ practically _begs_ to be admired."

The Saiyan shifted his position slightly. "You have nothing to fear from me." King Cold added. To his relief, the young man smiled,

"So, you wanna see my sword huh?" he said "Here, catch!" and tossed Cold the sword.

"Yessss. Yes indeed. Remarkable craftsmanship...and I have a hunch that you would not have defeated my son without it..."Cold said, revealing his plan. "What do _you_ say?" he added, an icy tone creeping into his voice.

"Believe what you want to." The Saiyan replied, looking just as smug as King Cold.

"Aha! Hmhmhm." Cold said swinging the sword, then dropping into a crouch ready to spring. "Alright then, I will. I say ...that without this sword...you're NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT I BELIEVE!" he said, dropping all of his cool, collected facade. Leaping forward, he swung the broadsword, intent on decapitating his foe...

As the Saiyan caught the blow in his bare hand. Cold visibly faltered, gasping in shock. He then strained, intent on letting the weapon continue on it's destructive path. The Super Saiyan merely flared his aura, and gradually stepped forward, pushing the giant dictator backwards.

"So much for your theory." he gloated. Spurned on by these jabs at his regal intelligence, Cold summoned everything he could, trying to move the sword, even a small distance. But his opponent didn't budge. "You should know that a weapon doesn't make the man." the youth added, stretching out his palm to King Cold's breastplate. Desperate, he called out, using all the wrong words.

"WAIT YOU DIRTY LITTLE SAIYAN-" before the Saiyan blasted him clear off the mesa, still holding his sword. Crashing to the ground, hole in his chest, the mighty alien's life flashed before his eyes. His heirs. His grand-heirs, all his friends and foes, everything he had ever killed, Cooler's walkout and the loss of his wife in an incident involving some sort of time-traveling trickster . And all throughout, he could only think back to his initial thought of the day's events.

"_Why didn't we just blow up the planet from orbit?_"

The boy approached him as he made one last, futile effort to save himself.

"W-wait! You can't...no, _please_! I am defenseless. _Please_? I'm-m not bad...m-my son was evil, b-but not _I_. I w-wanted nothing but _peace_. I meant you no harm. I-I swear it. I am-ARGH!" His begging was cut short as the Saiyan blasted him again, this time incinerating him completely. "_Long live the king._" was the dreaded emperor King Cold's last thoughts.

Almost immediately, the young stranger turned on his heels and vaporised the damaged ship.

The immediate danger was over. But the party didn't really start until three years in the future.

And boy, was Trunks ever glad to see hope arriving, as a small pod approached the battleground.


	3. A History of Trunks Part 1

Trunks was getting along well with this "Goku" he was told to find. Since his return to earth, Trunks had felt happier than he had ever been, in a long, long time. But he still had to get to the crux of the matter, and that is all there was to it. It was _vital _ that Goku and his friends had been warned about the unholy menace headed their way. With confirmation, Trunks began.

"Thank you. My name is Trunks and, this may sound _really_ strange, but I'm not from this time. I travelled here in a time-machine twenty years from the Future." Trunks said, getting his introduction out of the way quickly.

"Really? The Future? That's incredible!" Goku may not have been as smart as Gohan was but he got the basic gist of it from discussions he had had with the people of Yardrat. Asides from _really_ advanced species, Time-travel was a thing of myth. With all the superstitions as normal people may have had about outer space.

"Yes. Vegeta was right, only he yourself and Gohan have Saiyan blood...and I got mine from him." Trunks said, letting it sink in. "He's my father."

"WHAT!" Goku yelped, "You're kidding? Wow, you're absolutely sure that Vegeta is your Father?"

"Yes."Trunks replied, rather amused with Goku's reaction. "I'm half Saiyan, half Earthling."

"You're serious!" Goku said, when Trunks didn't smile at some hidden joke, he spun round to face the surly Saiyan prince, glaring at them from some distance away in a horribly clashing pink shirt and yellow trousers. "Vegeta's son...my gosh! Yeah, yeah, I can see the resemblance!Wow!"

"I'll be born two years from now." Trunks said, as Goku burst into laughter.

"Ha! No kidding! Vegeta's gonna be a Daddy! That's incredible! Man, who would have ever thought!" Goku chuckled.

"_He's rambling. I'd better get this over with._" Trunks thought.

"Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that...I have to talk to you about something." Goku finally re-focused on Trunks as the young man fixed him with a steely glare.

"In three years, in the morning of May twelfth, Ten A.M, a horribly destructive duo will show up on an island nine miles south west of the city of Fukuoka. They have dreadful power, even by our standards, and they're _monsters_ Goku. That's the best way I can describe them. They're monsters." he paused, letting that sink in. To his relief, Goku mirrored his concern. "Once this pair surfaces, the Earth and everything you know about it will be gone for good."

"What's the deal...are they Aliens?" Goku asked, his once friendly face now hard and cold. Never had the phrase "let's get down to business" been so apt.

"No," Trunks answered. "They're both Androids created right here on Earth. Their creator is Gero. Doctor Gero, the mastermind responsible for the old Red-Ribbon Army. Do you remember?"

"Yeah, I defeated them!"Goku said, slightly perturbed that his small offering of mercy had snowballed into this. "No way! The same guy, he lived? But how?"

"Thanks to you." Trunks replied as Goku bowed his head in a mixture of shame and disbelief. "That's one battle you're going to wish you'd fought to the very end...Look, I'm sorry to say that Goku, I know you're a good person, but letting Dr Gero escape is a mistake that'll come back to haunt you and everyone you know." Goku was still unreadable. "He's probably working on those monsters as we speak. I'm still not sure where his lab is, if I knew I would have paid him a visit instead of you. It's hard to describe these creatures Goku. They're unlike anyone you've ever faced. Nothing on Earth even comes close to rivalling the technology used to create them. It's mind boggling how strong they are."

"What's his plan?" Goku asked finally looking back up. "What's Dr Gero trying to accomplish with them?"

"No-one really knows." Trunks answered "The moment those things could think for themselves, they rebelled... and they've had their own twisted, merciless agenda since then. There's no reason for what they do. They're machines of destruction, man-eaters! The first act after being born was to turn on their creator, Gero himself."

Goku watched as Trunks tensed up and grit his teeth, recalling horrible, painful memories.

"Living on Earth in my time is like living in a nightmare. We're always running and hiding and looking for a way out. Even alien visitors have ceased even helping any more, and it's so dark at night, it's as if all the stars are going out. It's horrible. For everyone. Everybody has lost someone to these things."

"Man. You defeated Freeza in a flash. But from what you're saying...these Androids are even stronger than you!" Goku said, feeling some sympathy for the boy.

"They are. Hunting me down is one of their favourite hobbies, but it's two against one. There's not much I can do, except run." Trunks said, knowing what was coming next.

"What? What about all the others? I mean, aren't they helping you?" Goku said. He had a feeling he knew what the answer was before Trunks could answer him.

"They can't. They're dead." Trunks replied, hanging his head in sorrow, his voice building up to a yell. "They're all gone! Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Piccolo! They all lose their lives in a horrible battle with only one survivor. My master and best friend Gohan. He narrowly escaped, but then...thirteen years later they finally get him too. That was four years ago in my time. And because Piccolo is gone, we can't revive them using the Dragonballs. Goku paused, thinking of his friends and his only son. But if they died, then...

"Hey Trunks," Goku asked, intervening in what could be a soul crushing experience for Trunks, who had began to loudly cure the Androids. "What happens to me? Do, do I die in the battle as well?" Trunks calmed down and looked Goku straight in the eye.

"No. You die before it. Not too long from now you catch a new virus that attacks the heart. You're going to die from it. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you'll hear about it soon. Not even a Super Saiyan can beat it."

"Bummer. Being killed by a stupid virus!" Goku sounded disappointed at dying in such a "lame" way. "What a waste! I want to fight those Androids...and I don't even get to take a crack at them!"

Trunks was astonished, "You mean that even after everything you've heard about them, you still want to fight them? Aren't you scared of them at all?"

"Well, a little bit." Goku admitted. "All challenges are scary at first...maybe I could've made a difference!"

Looking at him, Trunks could see why his mother thought Goku was Earth's last hope. He had just been told he would die, how he would die and that because of this the planet would suffer. Yet he was still raging against fate, hoping for some change. Trunks was all to happy to comply.

"Here, take this. For your health." he said as he handed Goku a small purple capsule.

"My health?"

"It's an antidote. There's no current cure for that nasty virus, but in my time, there is. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine."

"You're kidding me!" Goku said, face lighting up like a schoolboy's. "Awesome, it's purple too, I'd bet it tastes Grape flavoured!" Trunks though carefully, was there any penalty for changing time so slightly? No. Nothing could be worse than what could happen if he hadn't handed over the medicine.

"We live in fear, with no way out. But you can make a difference, my mother told me that you could. And now I believe her." Trunks said, smiling again.

"Your mother knows me? Am I going to meet her or do I already know her?"

"Now." Trunks answered quietly and blushed a little.

"Well, that's bizarre. Does she live by me or something?" Goku enquired.

"She's standing right over there." Trunks said, pointing to Goku's gathered group of friends. Goku fell over, laughing maincally.

"BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?" He said standing up, "Wow, Bulma and Vegeta huh?"

"They don't stay together long... it's more of a...passion...thing..." Trunks mumbled, embarrassed. Suddenly a thought came to him, and he added, " They'll find their way to each other pretty soon, but if they catch wind of it, I might never be born!"

Thinking of all these paradoxes, made his head hurt, but Goku smiled and said "Not a problem."

Suddenly Trunks looked decidedly shifty. "There's something else." he added, remembering a time long before he could fight, let alone take on the Androids. "Remember how I said everyone has lost someone. Well, we're all all united in a kind of resistance and...well...some of us aren't human."

"Not human? You mean like aliens? Freeza's family or something like that?" Goku asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, not an alien. This guy is from Earth. And right now, I'm wondering whether or not I should tell you about him. You see, a long time ago, when I was little, the Androids figured out where my mother was, and that would lead them to Gohan. So they attacked our city before we moved again."

"Tokyo?" Goku asked.

"Osaka actually." Trunks said, now fidgeting. "Gohan was nearly beaten by the Androids, when all of a sudden there was an explosion , and the skies lit up with the exchange of energy beams. But they weren't from Gohan. I saw the one humanity had last expected to come to our aid..."

Memories clouded his eyes. He was hunkered under rubble along with his mother and ten other refugees. Gohan was being knocked around by the Androids. Suddenly one called to the other as a massive blue beam tore through the sky at the pair. Taking advantage of this, Gohan used it to slip away in the confusion, and took a glance at his saviour. He had to double check. As ploughing through the ruined city of Osaka, stood a creature man had created, feared and hated for 60 years. It stood tall as a mountain, roaring and bellowing at the two minuscule darting figures that occasionally shot a small blue or pink orb towards him, detonating harmlessly off his hide, but impacting more and more into the monster's psyche.

"The creature that distracted the Androids that day, and every other day we needed him was Godzilla."

"Godzilla? That thing helped you?" Goku blurted out. "I always thought he was one of the bad guys, I was gonna take care of him myself if I hadn't had to fight Vegeta and his cronies. But then I heard about project Mechagodzilla and decided to go fight Freeza instead."

"Good thing you didn't. We don't know exactly how, but Godzilla seems to be unaffected by energy blasts, of any intensity. Maybe he absorbs the energy or something, but the point is we had a good shield after that day. Project Mechagodzilla was a failure, but from that event he gained a son Baby Godzilla, and he calmed right down, didn't even bother to attack us anymore."

"Well, if he's so tough, why hasn't he got rid of the Androids?" Goku asked, crossing his arms.

"He can't hit them. They're too small and too fast. The only reason they went after him was because they'd heard the stories. The lured him out to sea and attacked him. When that didn't work they decided to scar him emotionally instead. You see, Godzilla's home island was volcanic and built on Uranium deposits, to help raise his son. The Androids triggered the volcano, and blew up the island. The energy was released too quickly for the baby to absorb. He died horribly, in full view of his father."

"Oh. Is that why he's helping you? Enemy of my Enemy...?" Goku asked.

"At first. We found a few psychics that communicated with him, and he agreed to help us out of revenge. But he's mellowed down, and actually cares for the lives lost to these beasts. His son was harmless, and loved humans. Apparently Godzilla thinks that by helping us, he's keeping his son's memory alive."

"Will he help us now?" Goku wondered. "I think I'd like to tell him what I think about his methods on dealing with innocent people in our time."

"I don't know. He might,he might not, time is still in flux, anything could happen." Trunks said, "All we can do is hope he makes the right choice."

Goku nodded, satisfied with this vital knowledge of the future, and any potential allies they might get.

"Well look, I'd better go, my mother is probably worried sick about me, she'll need to know that everything went okay." Trunks said, turning to leave.

"Yeah. Tell he I send all my love." Goku said, tossing his capsule of heart medicine. "And thanks for this. You're great."

"Hey. You've helped me in a lot of ways. I should be thanking you."

Goku watched as the young man, who had told him such horrible things flew away. But there was hope now. For all the world. He spun round on his heels to face his friends, who were all running towards him.

"_Now what do I say...?_" He wondered.

"...running off like that!" Chichi growled at her son and husband. She then broke down into sobs, enveloping Gohan in a bone crushing hug, if his bones were not stronger than any Earth metal.

"Oooookay." Said a rather dizzy Yamcha. "I'm thinkin' Chichi has had too much ta drink...hic!"

"Oh grow up Yamcha." Bulma said, throwing a cushion at him. "She's just happy, that's all."

"So, what can you tell us about that guy, Goku?" Krillin asked. Although he was holding yet another drink, the small man could keep his liquor.

Goku looked over Chichi's shoulder, as she turned to sob into his arm, releasing a befuddled and tired looking Gohan. "All he said, is that there's a fight coming, and we need to be ready for it."

"Ya mean he...he didn't even tell you who he wash?" Yamcha asked.

"Nope, sorry." Goku lied. He was keeping everything else close to his chest.

"Aw, that'sh shad..." Yamcha looked down at his feet and began to cry.

"Hm. It's getting late, we better go home." Goku said standing up. Almost immediately, Gohan keeled over into a deep sleep. Goku didn't blame him, this was the first night he had seen his Dad without looking over his shoulder to see the malevolent stare of Freeza. Passing the TV, he scooped up his son and began to carry him.

"...and reports are coming in that the Crystalline entity that obliterated the city of Fukuoka has been destroyed, along with the U.N mech M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the crew of which have escaped safely, by Godzilla, who, as satellite intelligence would have us believe, was combating this cosmic clone, on behalf of his son, who was recently released from a large crystal formation." a reporter on the TV said. Goku focused his eyes on the scarce footage of Godzilla bringing a new ,red beam onto a similar, crystal covered monster.

"_Well. That's one huge step in the right direction_" He mused as the camera paused on Godzilla roaring triumphantly to the sky.


	4. A History of Trunks Part 2

Trunks hated time travel. All around his time-machine, there was a vast tunnel, an off-reddish colour stretching as far forward and as far back as he could see. The ride wasn't too comfortable either. The capsule did not move like a rocket or missile, as they had hoped, but tumbled over and over again, before occasionally settling for turning slowly on it's axis. There wasn't even much to see. No historic events, no other time capsules, just red, gaseous clouds, with the odd green, blue or red Aurora Borealis-like ripple shimmering through it's length. Remembering his prior journey which took a good few hours, he decided to make the most of his current gentle turning to try to sleep.

**TRUNKS' TIME PERIOD: 8 YEARS BEFORE DEPARTURE.**

"I'm telling you, lady this is _real_. My Vortex Manipulator may be broken, but you're a genius, you can either help repair it, or you can use it as a base for a time machine of your own. This is not what history is supposed to be like." a Man in a long navy coloured trench coat yelled, waving what seemed to be a small calculator in a leather wrist strap. Bulma nodded to the two armed men next to her. The two left the room, and she stood up to face the man before her.

"I'm flattered, but I was told we can't time travel. Not any more. Like it's been locked off. I have had aliens and their scientists tell me that. Why should I believe you?"

"I'm a time traveller. I know this isn't what the future is meant to be like. Granted, because we don't know whether we have a future here, we can't go forward. But we _can_ go back. For once we can change time, to get the right outcome. The pivotal point is that your friends were meant to live, that someone else was meant to contract the heart virus and chicken out, leaving room for any number of entities to-" the man explained, before being interrupted by Bulma.

"Get out. Time can't be changed. It's not a river, I figured out that much. And you're a liar." she said, giving the man a steely glare. "I don't know how you found out about my friends, but they can't...couldn't make a difference now."

The man gave an exasperated sigh, and stormed out of the room, Bulma staring daggers at his back. She then noticed he had left that manipulator thing lying on her desk. This surely couldn't transport anyone through time and space, it was barely even bigger than a coaster. Making a mental note to examine it more closely later, she stood up and stretched. She had just enough time to get some groceries and head home, to prepare dinner enough for Trunks and whatever poor refugees staggered through the doors of the ruined Capsule Corporation building. Then she could take a nice long n-

"Base, this is G-force. We've taken massive losses. We've lost most of our artillery and the convoy has been almost totally annihilated. Godzilla was duped into chasing one while the other attacked us. It then flew off to join it's sibling. Godzilla has not returned, we suspect he's trying to follow them. Requesting advice, over."

"_Crap._" Bulma thought, "_That lumbering reptile dropped us in it again! I can't wait till I..._"

"Request advice, over."

"Um... salvage what you can and get the wounded back. Any of the dead that haven't been vaporised...leave em."

"Miss, isn't that a little..."

"Yeah...yeah it is. I'll handle Godzilla when he reports in, over."

Sometimes life wasn't fair. Now she had to drag a psychic out of their bed, and probably well earned rest, to tick off a megaton lizard. She had to send out condolences to the families, if any, of the dead, and order in even more supplies, plus those needed for medical treatment.

God she hated that monster.

"Is this the way life is supposed to be?" Trunks asked Gohan. Gohan continued to stare out of the window. He didn't have a real answer to give him at this point. Not yet.

"...I can't just...sneak around while this is going on! Please, train me you have to! I gotta..." Trunks continued, closer and closer to breaking down into a sobbing heap. Gohan considered this. "_He needs some ray of hope. If I train him, he could at least defend himself if he's attacked. And there's always a possibility two Super Saiyans could even out the odds against the Androids._" Gohan thought.

"You're pitiful Trunks." he began "An emotional wreck, just like I was when my Mom wouldn't let me train and fight with my Father. From now on, I'm your master, and you're my pupil. How's that?"

"Great!" Trunks said, perking up and wiping away some tears. "I won't let you down!"

"Truu-nks, I'm hoo-ome!" Bulma called from downstairs. Trunks began to dry his tears more quickly on his sleeve. Gohan smiled. Trunks was putting on his "tough guy" façade, just like his father would have done.

"Don't tell-" he began

"Right." Gohan replied. He knew how well _his_ mother would have reacted to a sudden training announcement...his mom...did she even know he was still alive?

"Anybody in there?" Bulma asked, entering the room, obscuring her vision was the standard "Saiyan plus one" sized bag of groceries. As soon as she shifted it out of it's path, she focused on Trunks. "Ah, nice to see that you're alive, son. Tell me, do you plan on living long, or do I have to start shopping for one instead of two?"

Panicking at the threat of rationing, Trunks blurted out "No! Two's fine Mom!"

"And a surprise guest!" she added, focusing on Gohan, who was again looking outside at a now setting sun. "How are you Gohan?"

"Fine." he answered.

She began moving towards the kitchen, intent on putting down the bag before her arms fell off. "Trunks goes to fight the Androids and then you show up. What an interesting coincidence, wouldn't you say. You guys aren't planning anything are you? You aren't that stupid." she paused, as the two boys looked at her, almost as if they had been caught. She hardened her gaze. "Nobody's that stupid. _Right_?"

The two said nothing and Trunks very hurriedly stuck his nose into the book he had picked up.

The next few months were hell for Trunks. Gohan took no prisoners, and woke him up at 3am each day, and he would spend all morning trying to power up further than ever before. Sparring, charging, and even basic stretching was all part of Gohan's regime. Trunks had heard that he was trained by Piccolo, the most demanding trainer out of all his mother's friends. He also had the same method of teaching. Fight or die. Gohan obviously wasn't trying to kill him, but Trunks sure thought that those punches and kicks would have taken his head off if he hadn't blocked them. Today was particularly tough. Punch, punch, parry, kick, dodge. Dodging was important in the Piccolo style school of training. Very occasionally, Gohan would scream the word as he hurtled towards him. He used it sparingly, as the first time, Trunks was too busy laughing at him to block a particularly nasty kick. Good thing they had brought Senzu beans. After nearly drowning, the two had sat down on the beach, which, to Trunks' shock, was a good ten miles away from the beach where they'd started. After a short discussion about his father, Trunks stood up.

"Ready?" he asked. There was a sharp jolt as he pitched forward into the sand. Gohan was standing behind him arms folded.

"Were you?" he asked, smirking.

"...and furthermore-" Bulma yelled before being interrupted buy the woman beside her.

"Sorry Miss Briefs." she said. "But Godzilla wasn't listening." Bulma began to shout obscenities at the monster, who dismissed her with an eye roll. Godzilla was in no mood to humour the woman. He had been tricked into being lured away from his convoy again, and forced to watch as the entire armoured division go up in a fireball. He remembered a time when he would have done that, and not have to answer to anyone.

Look at him now.

"Don't even try to ignore me mister!" Bulma screamed again. "I know damn well you can understand me, so pay attention!" This time, she was rewarded by Godzilla turning to face her, wearing his best snarl. Bulma feigned intimidation, then redoubled her speaking volume.

"Do your job, you oversized rubber toy!" she yelled "If you paid more attention and didn't let your stupid pride get in your way, you'd be a great asset to us! But running off like that is; NO. GOOD." she finished, emphasising the last two words. In her prior experience, Godzilla acted like Vegeta did. Standoffish, arrogant, angry and always disagreeing with her. Unlike Vegeta, she didn't have any way to punish him, so he was even more badly behaved.

"Miss Briefs, Godzilla says he was trying to cover the convoy when the Androids blind-sided him and..."

"Then we'd both know he was lying. I HAVE VIDEO FOOTAGE, YOU OVERSIZED IGUANA!" Bulma screamed, cutting off the psychic's translation. As a reward, Godzilla roared at full volume, and promptly growled after Bulma had tried mockingly copying him.

"Look." she said, finally calming down, and began to merely shout to convey her messages. "I know you mean well, but you have to stop running off to fight on your own. We don't even know what's keeping you safe from the Androids, you could be killed if it ever stops working! Do you honestly think that your son would've wanted you to die without even trying to help us?"

Godzilla suddenly drooped, his shoulders slack and his eyes conveyed far much more emotion than they might have done a few years ago. He sighed, a great exhalation of air, that to Bulma felt like a gale-force wind.

"Okay." the psychic piped up suddenly. "He said he's sorry and he'll not run off like that again." Bulma looked up again at the King of the Monsters, in astonishment. Had she struck a nerve too close to home? Ten minutes ago, the two looked like they were ready to fight each other, and Godzilla, who had once had the entire planet at his feet, begging for mercy had just, given up like that. Perhaps she was too harsh. Yes, innocent people had died because of his negligence. But she guessed that was still a sore spot for him, just as her friends were for her.

Godzilla straightened up suddenly, resuming his usual fierce gaze, and gave a curt nod towards the two Humans. He snorted, tossed his head, and moved off towards the direction of the coast.

"What's up with him?" a voice asked. Bulma jumped to see Trunks behind her, looking at the back of the once terrifying creature.

"Old memories kid." she said pulling her son into a hug. "Old memories."

Super-world was definitely running a risk, being in the open like that. But in the minds of the employees of the theme-park, anything to improve the morale of the public was just what the planet needed. Children laughed and played as they would have done, a long time ago. People guffawed and laughed as they waited in queues, without a care in the world. It all seemed so safe and tranquil.

As the Super-coaster pulled in, ready for it's next load of passengers, Vinnie, the Security Guard sighed in contentment. There was nothing to bother him here, and he certainly didn't disagree with the decision to move from New York, a city that had gave him trouble to no end, which was all but destroyed, save from the Eyrie building, which was only missing the castle structure atop it's peak. Vinnie's attention was drawn to two youths, who had jumped over the barrier, and into the first car. Hoisting up his belt he stepped forward.

"Excuse me folks, you're gonna have to get to the back of the line!" he said, hoping to avoid a scene.

"Buzz off. We were here first." the blond haired girl said.

"Ma'am please, the rules-" he was interrupted by the girl raising her hand.

"Rules, who needs 'em?" she said, as a glowing ball of light formed in her open palm. Vinnie, suddenly jumped, realising who they were and called a warning back down the line. If he could get to his booth, he could get Mr Carter and-

The fairground's top attraction's waiting line simply evaporated in the explosion. Now if they wanted to go on the roller-coaster again, they wouldn't have to wait in a queue.

After all, the Androids weren't very patient to begin with.


	5. A History of Trunks Part 3

"Militia, this is Super-world! We're under attack, come at once, please!" the radio burbled. Bulma dropped the Vortex gizmo she was examining, and picked up the receiver.

"What about the Militia we'd sent you?" she asked.

"G-gone!" the voice at the other end yelled. Bulma put her head in her hands.

"Alright, I'm gonna send something to get you guys pulled out of there, but I haven't got anything else to send your way right now. Okay?" she was interrupted by a sudden burst of static. The radio at the opposite end had either broken...

"Sheesh." the male Android, 17, dropped the crushed head of the theme park's manager to the ground as his sister, 18, examined the broken radio with little interest. "You'd expect him to scream or something."

"That's because you didn't give him time to react, doofus." 18 said, tossing the radio at her brother.

"True. But I really wanted to take out the head of the militia in this area. You can't blame me for being overeager." 17 replied, wiping his hands on the corpse's shirt. The militia, while harmless, was organized. It allowed an increasing number of people to survive their attacks. It allowed Gohan and that monstrosity to close in on them before they'd finished having fun. And because they were organized, they might have a scientist or aliens working for them, which could spell trouble if they ever invented a weapon that could fry the pair.

"Who do you think actually runs that bunch of losers?" 18 asked.

"I couldn't care less. Xanatos? Dr Briefs?"

"Briefs had contracted that Heart virus twelve years ago you moron. And we got Xanatos and his little friends last month, remember?" 18 said, holding the door open for her brother.

"Hm." 17 said in agreement. "Now, onto more important business. The Teacups or the Swing-chairs first?"

"This is it, Trunks." Gohan said. He began to look around for the Android pair. As they had no energy signatures, the two couldn't be tracked. A big problem. Eventually he spotted the two headed from the Ferris wheel onto the merry-go-round. He and Trunks landed facing the pair, as they released the first of their weapons. Scathing remarks.

"Oh look, it's Blondie." Android 18 drawled. "Except his hair's black today."

"Of course." Her brother replied. "He's copying me."

"He's getting to be a real bother, what'd you say we finish him off this time."

"Sure." 17 answered, stepping forward to face Gohan.

Gohan slipped into a stance, his guard up. "Trunks. Let me handle this." he whispered.

There was a burst of light, and the two leapt forward. 17 opened up with a kick, which Gohan hopped over, ready to dodge the follow up blast from 17's palm. Focusing, and letting his power swell, Gohan thought about all the suffering the pair caused, every life they had snuffed out. Energy surged, as Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan, like his father had done, so many years ago on Namek. 17 flew to meet him and the two began to exchange crashing blows, blocking each other's strikes with their own. 17 eventually won out, smashing Gohan into a pillar of the roller-coaster, followed up with a punch and strike to his back to send him crashing into the Hall of Mirrors. Gohan recovered, rocketing out the other side, changing direction before throwing a blast at the Android, who phased through it. But Gohan was ready. He shot towards 17, and hit him incredibly hard, knocking his cheekbones out of place. Now 17 was on the defensive, as Gohan followed up his attacks with unrestrained fury, knocking the Android to the ground with a kick to his neck. Intent on finishing him, Gohan followed...

As Android 18 materialised in front of him, and knocked him aside.

Gohan careened into a shop-front sharp shards of glass raining down on him, his mind swimming.

"Man, where'd all that come from?" 17 asked, drawing level with his sister.

"He's dangerous today," 18 replied with a smirk, "Something's got him fired up. Together. Go." the pair zipped to opposite sides, as Trunks called out a warning. But the Androids were faster, 18 sweeping Gohan's feet from under him, and 17 putting his knee into the Super Saiyan's gut. 18 knocked his silly with an uppercut, but was cut short by Trunks dashing forwards. 18 knocked him away with an energy blast, and decided to pick on him for a while instead. The two climbed to the top of the Ferris wheel in record time. Trunks faced the dreaded 18 with nothing but anger on his face. 18 decided to give him a sporting chance, a head start, just in case Gohan expired in their battle today. After all , 18 was renowned for playing with her food before she ate.

"You'd better get out of here." she called over. "While you still can."

"So you can gang up on my friend again?" Trunks growled, "I've seen how you two operate, you're cruel!" 18 smirked. To her, he was hot-headed, brash and courageous. All admirable traits, but they hadn't saved his father when she punched through him. Without warning, Trunks threw himself forwards, and began tow throw blow after blow at Android 18, who was effortlessly dodging every strike aimed at her. She began to throw lazy blows at the boy, and was surprised to see he blocked a few of them. Eventually she tired of this and side-stepped a particularly large swing, clouting Trunks around the face. He responded in kind, ramming his knee into the Android's chest.

"_Ow._" she thought, "_That little punk. He's made me drop my guard enough so that even a little hit like that stings like hell. He's either really clever or really dumb. Humans and Saiyans tend to be the latter. I better not let him get away with this, he can't die even the least bit happy_" with an uncharacteristic snarl, she raised her hand and punched Trunks faster and harder than Gohan had ever taught him to dodge. The boy began to fall off the high wheel, until 18 grabbed his shirt and yanked him back up. Smirking, she drew him up to face her. Frankly she was surprised he was still alive let alone conscious. But she would never let that show.

"G-go ahead." he said through gritted teeth, in too much pain to show any fear. "Do it...you...bi-"

"Didn't your mommy never tell you to insult a lady?" 18 snarled, drawing energy into her palm for a finishing blow. Before she could even think about firing, Gohan had knocked her jaw out of place with a kick, before being brought down himself by a blast by 17. Recovering, he scooped up Trunks in mid air, to see 18 clutching her "maimed" jaw and sending another bullet of energy towards the pair. Gohan took the blow to his side and used the resulting cloud of dust to hide himself and Trunks in the temporary shop-front the fairground had erected.

To compensate for their poor tracking technology, the Androids began to saturate the area with explosive fire, determined to root the pair out. Gohan could only keep quiet and hope for the best. In the distance he could make out the voices of the pair.

"...How could he have given us the slip again?" 17 asked, still ticking over with rage.

"I don't know." 18 replied with an exasperated sigh. "And we said that we were going to finish him off this time. It makes us look bad; If we say something we need to do it." Gohan chanced a glance from behind some rubble. The duo were on either side, looking around at the devastated fairground.

"You're really stuck on that aren't you?" 17 smirked.

"So? I just want to do what we say we're going to do. It's only common sense." 18 said, coming dangerously close to Gohan's hiding place.

"I know. _But he got away. _Get it?_" _17 argued. "C'mon, let's take a few pot-shots. We might get lucky." he said raising his arm. 18 mirrored him. And Gohan realized something. With only one Senzu bean between him and Trunks...

This was going to hurt.

Bulma looked at her work with unquestionable pride. It had taken he all month to hook it up, but she had finally hooked up the "Vortex Manipulator" to her old supercomputer. Beside it, the shell of he Time Machine stood, all but painted. There was a beep as the screen in front of her lit up.

Welcome.

Time Agent's Vortex Manipulator ©

Model-1568920-CHRONON ACTIVATOR CHIP

IF LOST RETURN TO TIME AGENCY, 51st CENTURY, BOSHANE PENINSULA.

Well it really _was_ a time machine. The man hadn't lied. Smiling at her good luck, she began to scroll through operating menus to reach the system's programming.

ERROR. UNIT NON-FUNCTIONAL. FILE "basecodes" MISSING. REPLACE OR REPAIR FILE AND TRY AGAIN.

Bulma clicked "REPAIR"

ERROR. FILE COULD NOT BE REPAIRED. MASTER COPY OF FILE "basecodes" MISSING. REPLACE?

Sighing she clicked "REPLACE"

178325682_075317_6_388_7_ _5_7851_58378_53_87

REPLACE CODE.

What. She couldn't do that. Not without years on her part.

"M-mom?" a voice behind her said. She spun around, finding her son holding Gohan over his shoulder. From what she could see, Gohan was unconscious, but was...

"_Oh, God! His Arm!" she _gasped, "What happened?"

"To be blunt. We got beat up." He groaned, as his mother rushed to assist him. She may be a scientist, but medicine wasn't her field. At least, not until the Androids came.

**TWO YEARS LATER;SIX YEARS BEFORE DEPARTURE**

The training was getting more and more intensive. Gohan rarely sparred with him, but he was always there, at least as a coach. Lately he had been taught how to sense energy. While he couldn't use it to directly pinpoint the Androids, he could use it to figure out where large amounts of life was being snuffed out. That would lead him to the Androids, the stronger he got, the easier it became. However , Trunks had been so close to becoming a Super Saiyan, but had fallen short once again, so he wasn't paying too much attention to energy sensing techniques. So, calling it a day, Gohan and Trunks sat upon a large cliff, raised up when the Androids turned Tokyo bay into steam, staring at the sky. Idle conversation included trivial things, girls, dinner, and reasons for living.

"...And that's why Godzilla fights for us. He's lost people too." Gohan finished, thinking over the giant monster's reasons to join them.

"Hm." Trunks said. Everybody had an active role in protecting the people. Except him. Was it because he couldn't challenge the Androids directly? Growling, he lobbed a small pebble off the cliff. "Man! I can't believe myself!" he yelled.

"Hey,Relax." Gohan said, not taking his eyes away from a cloud that looked like a giant rice ball. Or Freeza's head. Repressing old memories, Gohan continued to stare it down. "Let's forget about becoming a Super Saiyan just now, Ok?"

"What am I doing wrong?" Trunks asked "Why can't I do it?"

"You can." Gohan said, finally taking his head away from the now acorn shaped Freeza head. "You just need to find the right motivation. That's all. For me, it's simple. All I have to do is think how the Androids killed Piccolo and Krillin. Pain from that becomes rage. And then the dam breaks-" Gohan was cut off by a bloom of light from the nearby Shibuya district of Tokyo.

"You gotta be kidding me! I thought they were in Europe this time of year!" Trunks said, hopping to his feet.

"...They never even had a chance..." Gohan said through gritted teeth, and he burst into the Super Saiyan state for the first time in a few months.

"You...you can't go!" Trunks yelled over another explosion, this one bigger than the last. "Are you crazy?"

"I'm a lot more vulnerable with you there with me!" Gohan yelled back.

"PLEASE GOHAN!" Trunks roared, looking far too much like Vegeta did in his thirst for battle. A thirst that got him killed. Gohan nodded in confirmation, and Trunks prepared to fly off with him. Gohan, however, knocked the teen out with a swift blow to the back of his neck, and Trunks crumpled to the ground.

"Sorry about that Trunks. But I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." Gohan said, lowering Trunks to the ground gently. However, he could feel the pain burning in his chest, the anguish of a thousand people, crying out in terror, anger, fear and pain.

"See you later." he said as a final goodbye.

Trunks awoke with a start. It was raining, heavily, as he shakily took off, headed for the town. Already, rescue helicopters and fire engines moved through the city. Amongst the tall buildings, obscured by rain, the ghostly outline of Godzilla patrolled the silent heart of Tokyo. Panicking at not sensing Gohan immediately, he assumed that he would be helping, shifting rubble, or maybe even unconscious on a stretcher somewhere.

"_C'mon Gohan...where are you?_" he asked. As he passed into the Ginza district, he noticed, that was where the land was scarred worse than ever, buildings collapsed onto buildings. And almost peacefully in the centre of a rain filled crater, the body of Son Gohan lay.

"No...NO!" Trunks cried, breaking into a run. Cradling the body of his friend and mentor in his arms, he turned Gohan over, who's staring eyes burned into Trunk's own with lightning intensity. He began to shake the body, hoping for some sign of life.

"Gohan! Gohan!" he said. This was the most pain he had ever felt. Pain became rage. And the dam broke.

"GOOHAAAAAANNNN!" Trunks screamed, as gold enveloped him, and the city, blinding those nearby.

**FOUR YEARS LATER; 1 ½ YEARS BEFORE DEPARTURE.**

"But he wasn't trying to travel back in time." Trunks said sceptically looking at the huge torpedo shaped tube before him.

"He didn't have a piece of future technology to work with." Bulma replied, putting yet another wrench to her masterpiece. She was quite happy she had figured out the "basecode". By oscillating the numbers 4 and 9 into each slot, she had got it working again. But she daren't use it without a capsule. Who knew what nasty things were out there in the time streams.

"Mom. I don't need any dead people from the past to help me beat the Androids Trunks said for the umpteenth time.

"Then go and get yourself killed. I'll take the Antidote to Goku." she said eyes narrowing. "If you think-"

"Report! Okinawa is under attack! The Androids are destroying the town and the only way out is blocked by wreckage!" the Radio coughed suddenly. "-hey!-let-that child alone!-" and it went silent.

"I'm going to help," Trunks said immediately. He picked up his sword and jacket. "I'll be back Mom."

"Wait! Trunks! We can use the Time Machine!" Bulma called after him, but it was no use. He was gone. Diving for the radio, she hit the first frequency she could reach...

"You're getting harder and harder to please, do you know that?" 17 said to his sister, carelessly stepping through a still smoking carcass. There was a small sound behind them that made the two turn.

"How about experiencing your own deaths Androids? Does that thrill you!" Trunks yelled, slipping into a stance.

18 snickered as she turned to face Trunks. "Us die? Very funny. But this won't be." she phased and caught Trunks off guard, throwing the Super Saiyan into a demolished apartment block. Quick to recover, he shot a small blast towards 18, who dodged and met Trunks in close combat. The two locked together, and began to push.

"You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" she asked, straining from the effort.

"You, a lady? Pl-" Trunks began, before 18 savagely swung her fist into his jaw. For all her ice-cool demeanour, 18 was really quite vain, and while sadistic, she couldn't take any insults without breaking down into a more violent state. Trunks responded by upping the ante, drawing his sword and sheathing it in his own power. He swung the weapon towards 18, and continued to swipe furiously, as 18 did everything from effortlessly dodging, to standing on the very tip of his sword.

"This isn't fair. I'm unarmed you know." she quipped before dropping off the blade's edge to avoid a decapitating strike. Unfortunately for her...

"My hair! That doesn't grow back you little-" she snarled

"Allow me to even it out!" Trunks sneered, raising the sword to capitalize on her lapse in attention. 17 swept in, and swept under Trunks' legs. Trunks tried to turn his strike into a downwards stab, but he missed and hit the ground instead. Pulling it out, he lunged at 17, who caught the blade in his open palm, Trunks struggling to push the blade's point into 17's face.

"Hello." said 18, appearing beside him. She blasted him in the chest, wrenching the sword away from him as he crashed backwards.

17 and 18 then followed up the attack by blasting the area multiple times, hoping to leave Trunks open. But they were sloppy, and Trunks blazed through the gap towards a stunned 17 and 18, who he punched and kicked respectively, before rocketing up to gather energy in his palms.

Still bruised and winded, the cybernetic duo watched as a blaze of white rushed towards them. There was a flash as the beam connected and a devastating rumble as it detonated.

Smoke swirling around the are, Trunks allowed himself to hope, even just a little.

"Did it!" he smiled. He then grew angry as the two picked themselves up from the crater he had created, none the worst for wear.

"Did what?" 17 asked his sister, "Did you see? What'd he do?"

"Who knows?" his sibling replied, smirking as she looked up at Trunks, "He made my clothes dirty, maybe that was what he was talking about."

Trunks fired a flurry of blasts, enveloping the two in smoke and dust. When it cleared, only 17 was standing there.

"_Did I get 18_?" Trunks wondered. No, for there was 18 stalking out of a dust cloud, back to her original spot. She really was toying with Trunks today. "_What am I up against_?_ This is insane_!" Trunks thought. He hadn't even phased the pair, let alone scratch them. 17 gestured for Trunks to continue. Foolishly, he did, wasting his energy on the two nightmares. Gasping, he sunk to the ground, looking around wearily for the Androids.

"_This'll be your cemetery._" the two giggled, using a hiding spot to distort their voices to uncanny levels. 17 Burst out from behind Trunks, and proceeded to backhand the young man into the building behind them.

"Are you Okay ?" 18 asked him mockingly, before kicking him across the floor of the building.

"_This is a Nightmare_!" Trunks thought as he toppled down a collapsed staircase and into 17 again.

For over an hour, 17 and 18 chased him around the burned out shell of the town they had destroyed. After finally deciding to kill him, he had flared up into a Super Sayian, and was smacked through a wall and onto a bed of flowers. Examining the area through dirt clogged eyes, he could see it was a small park of some kind. Or it used to be.

"Do you mind if I do the honours?" he heard 17 say before a searing force sent Trunks tumbling head over heels into a pond.

Coughing and spluttering, he surfaced to see the two Androids staring furiously at him. Blasted again, he tumbled to a halt as 17 green socks and blue shoes came into his field of vision.

"I-I don't understand. Why are you d-doing this?" Trunks asked, in too much pain to even resist anymore.

"Gero created us for the purpose of world domination. But we don't really care about that." 17 explained.

18 continued, "Whenever we see humans or anything living peacefully, it angers us. We hate humans. All of you. We just make it last as long as we can before we burn off the infection to this world." Trunks staggered to his feet, and threw a drunken punch at 17, who side stepped and allowed him to hit him in the face as he talked about all the lives they had took. 18 allowed a similar act before the two viciously beat Trunks to the ground and out of his Super Saiyan state. Placing his foot upon his foe's head, 17 prepared to crush it like an egg. He stopped suddenly when he felt vibrations shoot up his other leg.

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

**BOOM.**

There was a flash of blue, and a stream of superheated plasma seared past where the two stood, narrowly avoiding Trunks. Zipping into the air,a building was then flung in their direction, which the two simply allowed to crash into them,showering the area with debris.

"Tsk." 18 tutted, "Why're you here? You're spoiling our fun."

Godzilla could only roar in reply.

Godzilla had only had the message from Bulma relayed to him 15 minutes ago. Rushing there, he had found Trunks dead, (or unconscious, he always assumed the worse) and the two Androids gloating over their trophy. His eyes burned as they locked onto each Android in turn, he boy and the girl. He held a special hatred for the girl. She had been the one who had robbed him of his son, and then taunted him about it every time they had met.

"Well,well, if it isn't the stupid lizard who trails us around like a lost puppy. How's the family?" 18 laughed.

"You're wasting your time sis. That thing can understand us. It's too dumb." 17 said.

Godzilla edged closer as the two went into discussion about their next move. Scooping up Trunk's frail body in his gigantic claws, he was surprised at his tenacity, still clinging to life. To protect him, Godzilla curled his hand into a fist to keep Trunk's body shielded from what he was about to do. He wasn't planning on letting Bulma's son die on his watch, mostly because he would get the blame. However, he felt she had the same connection with the boy as he had with his son. And he knew how painful it was to lose that connection. Eager to hide Trunks from view, he thought up a simple, but effective strategy. Roaring, he drew the attention of the pair to himself again.

"Hm? Oh look. He's taken our prize." 17 drawled. "I bet you can't make him drop that stupid kid 300 feet to the ground and break the kid's neck without him noticing."

"Sounds fun. Go." 18 said, zooming off to Godzilla's right. Snarling he swiped the air with his fist, overshooting the nimble 18, and sunk his fist into a building instead, somehow leaving it standing. 17 appeared next to his nose, and Godzilla lashed out with double rowed teeth. 17 buzzed around his head as 18 drew level with his clenched claws.

"See you later, loser." she smirked, as she let loose a stream of synthesised energy at her target. There was an impact that shook the air like thunder. She admired her handiwork, Godzilla's hand, through now covered in charred rubble, was none the worse for wear, and still clenched. Roaring at his new target, his eyes flashed as he rent the air with his atomic breath. 18 pirouetted, dodging the beam with grace and agility as 17 let loose a hailstorm of fire striking the monster's eyes.

Blinded by the light, Godzilla staggered back, and shook his head.

"See any damage, 17?" 18 asked.

"None, as usual. What do we have to do to get rid of this freak?" 17 asked, floating closer to his sibling.

Name calling. Godzilla would have laughed, if he could. Harsh words were all they could hope to harm him with. It was so very different for him. He watched as the two combined their strength, and fired at his midriff. Making no effort to dodge,Godzilla drew up nuclear energy from his very core, and white light pierced his frame. His dorsal fins crackled and sparked red, and Godzilla unleashed his most devastating weapon, his spiralling red atomic breath. His own beam drilled through the Android's , dissipating the yellow blast, adding it's power and to it's own. It sliced towards the pair and continued onwards, completely atomising a building , followed by a momentous crash as it detonated upon the ground. Saliva hissing from the massive heat discharge, Godzilla closed his mouth and focused on the two dumbstruck Androids.

"He...he nearly hit us." 18 said. The two then began to laugh manically.

"Hah. Bad luck there, you nearly got us. But you're still far too slow. I doubt you'd have hit us even if we had our backs turned-" 17 began. He was interrupted by his sister pushing him out of the way of a normal blue beam, shining in the evening's sunset.

"He's just gonna spam that attack till we slip up. I'm bored, let's go." 18 said, dragging her brother out of harm's reach.

17 mockingly shook his fist at the King of the Monsters as he swung from his sister's grasp. "I'll get you Godzilla! You and your little Saiyan dog too!" he cackled.

Firing off a few shots at the retreating shadows, Godzilla roared indignantly. He swung around to face the building he had plunged his hand into, flexing both empty hands. It was lucky that Godzilla had learned how to feign his movements, to make it seem as if he was still carrying his precious cargo. Extracting the limp form of Trunks from the crater he had made, he examined the boy for any crushing injuries he might have picked up in the ordeal. Satisfied, and feeling the Saiyan convulsing in an unconscious coughing fit, he turned in the direction of the out of the way site that had been shown to him a month ago.

Bulma would want to see her son after all.

Light swam into Trunk's vision, he woke up. Finding he couldn't move, he briefly wondered if he was dead. His eyes focused, and the image of his mother swam into view.

"M-mom...it's really you!" he coughed.

"Of course it's me! Who'd you expect? Godzilla? Oh, he said, "You're welcome." by the way." she smiled, resisting the urge to hug her child, fearing she might cause more damage to him.

"You were right mom. I shouldn't have tried to take on the Androids all by myself. They're too strong." Trunks said, mind still swimming.

"You're alive. That's all that matters right now." she said, wiping away some tears of relief.

"I think I'm ready to take a trip in the Time Machine now." Trunks said suddenly.

"Woah, easy there. You don't know whether you have anything left under there, let alone know how to pilot the time-machine. You've already been out for a few months now. You can concentrate on healing up, then I'll teach you what you have to do to take this Antidote to Goku." Bulma said, reading his temperature off of a thermometer.

"Gohan's dad,huh? Do you reckon he'll be able to make a difference?"

"It's not just how strong he is Trunks. It's how he makes everyone happier, stronger and wiser just by his presence. When you're around him, you just feel as if everything would- I mean,will be fine." Bulma said, recalling Goku's shining face from her mind.

"I can see Gohan again! And I can even meet my Father!" Trunks said, looking up expectantly at his mother.

"Yeah,well...I wouldn't expect too much out of your father." Bulma said.

A crowd had gathered, Bulma noticed. Everyone, from the soldiers and the medics, to the man who gave her the Vortex device. She made a mental note to thank him later. She turned to Trunks, who was looking up at the time machine with a sense of expectation and awe.

"You don't know how proud you're making me feel for doing this Trunks. You look so handsome." she said before bursting into tears.

"Er, Mom. It's okay, I'll only be gone a few days. When I come back, everything will be different. I promise." Trunks said, reassuring his mother, before she straightened up with a business like stare. The gave him the small purple capsule that contained the life-saving medicine the Goku of the past needed. A final hug, and Trunks leaped into the machine, as it's clear top closed over like an oyster shell. He waved as the capsule rose, and a thrumming noise filled the craft. It glowed red, and vanished.

"Bye Trunks." Bulma said.

"OH-MY-GOOOODDD!" yelled Trunks, tumbling over and over inside the capsule as he was cast into the whirling stream of the Time Vortex. He whooped at the wild ride he hadn't expected, as he spun chaotically, headed for 21 years in his past.

He hoped.


	6. The Androids Appear!

Pain. That was all he felt right now. It had began over a week ago, a sudden seizing pain in his chest. Like his heart was being crushed. With each passing day, it grew worse. He became irritable, discharging vast amounts of energy to the skies, trying to burn out the pain, but only out of view of his son. There was no need to worry him. Slowly, he had eased his offspring into a deep sleep, and even managed to get a few hours of well earned sleep to relive him of his pain, temporarily at least. At least that was his plan.

He was dreaming. He rarely dreamed. In this dream he stood on an open plain. But this wasn't anything he was familiar with. The skies were orange, and the ground red. Over his head odd shapes wheeled, some no bigger than his hand, others far bigger than himself. Blue light jumped from shape to shape, bringing some down in flames. The shapes passed through him to his surprise. All of a sudden all the shapes fled upwards as a bright light encompassed them and the ground shook throwing him out of his sleep. He awoke to his son shaking him frantically and crying out. He stood to his feet to see what was wrong.

Everything.

The ground shook, nearly throwing him off his unsteady feet. Sulphur filled the air, constricting his lungs,burning his eyes. Ash made it hard to see everything but the oncoming destruction headed their way.

The pyroclastic flow surged towards him as he did the only thing he could. He picked up his son and ran. He had never ran before, in fear or desperation, both now tugging at his constricting chest. Certainly the illness causing him pain was easily slowing him down, as well as making it harder for him to carry his child in his arms. Racing to the beach he began to realise that he would not make it as far into the relative safety of the sea as he needed to be before...

CRA-ACK!

The ground at his feet split apart, and beneath him he could see molten rock pool around the minerals that made the island so valuable to him. Uranium deposits. Already the rocks began to crack and explode ferociously. Faced with the total destruction of the island, he made the hardest choice of his life. Using the last of his strength he hurled his son as far away as he could, sending him squealing as he tumbled through the air.

He turned to face the pyroclastic surge as it began to tear the island apart. Ash, red hot gases, all the radioactivity and sheer force of the island exploding was turned on him..

Facing the full brunt of the super-explosion, Godzilla screamed for the first time in his life.

"You might think you know everything there is to know about me, but really, you're not even close." Goku began, wearing an uncharacteristic smirk. It had been three years since Trunks had told them about the horrors that were to come. During that time, Goku and his friends had faced down Freeza's much stronger older brother, Cooler, twice, and came out the better for it. As Goku had yet to master the Super Saiyan transformation properly, it was difficult at first. Then on the second occasion, he and Vegeta had taken on a literal army of advanced droids and won, so how tough could the Androids be?

He was about to find out.

"Your calculations... did they predict that Goku would be a Super Saiyan?" Piccolo added, arms folded. Goku took this as his queue and began to transform. His muscles bulged, eyes flashed into the green eyes of the warrior of legend. His hair rose and held it's vertical state as it went from deep black to gold. His aura surging, he stared down the Android pair.

While one was not in the least bit familiar, the other, "20", reminded him of a much younger man he had seen in the Red-ribbon army base, who had roared profanity at him from the ruins of the destroyed base. Trunks was right. He had only spared him and a handful of other researchers as he thought they would be no threat. Indeed most of them weren't, judging for the fact that a few of them had gone to work on various diseases, and other noble causes. Some even worked for Bulma and her father at Capsule Corporation. So Goku thought that he had made the right decision overall.

Was he wrong?

"Piccolo and Tien, you stay out of this. It looks like they only want me, and that's exactly what they'll get." he flared his aura, and stepped forward.

"This is a most unexpected development indeed." The Android known only as 20 said.

19 said something in his high pitched voice that was unheard by everyone over the roaring of the wind, save his companion who replied something as equally inaudible.

"Yes. It is a most impressive ability," 20 droned "but it is nothing we cannot handle. 19 will demonstrate this by himself."

"19" nodded, never taking his eyes of Goku. To his growing unease, Goku noticed that the Androids never blinked, adding to the overall inhumanity to the machines.

"Have it your way, but I wouldn't bank on it if I were you!" Goku said, preparing to jump forward. His aura redoubled its intensity, and Goku shot forward, running at a ridiculous speed towards his opponent. 19 responded by holding out the flat palm of his left hand which contained a vivid red bead in its centre. Deciding to not discover what it did, Goku phased away before he reached it, re-appearing behind his opponent. 19 spun around with a kick and the two began to exchange blows. Dodging, Goku noticed how much easier this was than he had expected, as he pursued 19 towards the skies. 19 landed on a rocky outcrop, and held his hands together as he began to form an energy blast. Goku noticed that the neither Android had an energy signature, and he guessed that the blasts they produced would be no different.

The blast took off the top of the mesa, and Goku shielded his eyes from the otherwise harmless stone shards that sprayed towards him. Giving chase again, he followed the Android to the ground and effortlessly dodged another swing at his head. Reappearing again and catching 19 entirely off guard this time, Goku rewarded the death machine with an elbow strike, sending him flying towards the half demolished mesa once more. In a reverse move of before, 19 mimicked Goku by running flat out at his opponent. Goku held out his hand faster that 19 could avoid, and stopped the charging machine. 19 barely had time to register this surprise before Goku's foot met his synthetic skin, sending him shooting upwards into the sky. Goku once again appeared behind 19, and began to dodge the now prepared flurry of punches, before finishing the pointless attack by an uppercut and kick, sending 19 spinning before he recovered for another attack, which was met with the same resistance as before. It was now Goku who was beating the Android, before he backed off to give him a sporting chance. His mouth dry and tasting strangely of metal, he allowed himself a moment to breathe.

To his credit, 19 appeared none the worse for wear, but the dirty glare he shot told Goku otherwise. Deciding that he had spent long enough waiting around, Goku rained a a combination of hammer blows and kicks to 19's frame. Burying his hand deep into the Androids body, Goku heard the reassuring groaning and splintering of metal, meaning he was at least doing some damage. Striking the mechanoid in the face, Goku flew down to meet his opponent and re -engaged the menace.

Meanwhile upon the ground, Gohan, Krillin and the fully healed Yamcha arrived on the scene. Yamcha had been unfortunate enough to witness the terrifying power of the Androids first hand, and had nearly died because of it. Luckily, the regenerative powers of the Senzu beans had left him as good as new.

Gohan looked up at the ongoing battle, "Father!" he yelled.

Looking over his shoulder, Tien turned to face the boy. "Hey don't worry!" he said, looking more confident than he had did when he last stood in battle alongside Gohan, against Nappa, Vegeta's lackey and fellow Saiyan. "Your Dad has everything under control, that Android never had a chance."

"Has it been like this the whole time?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, that thing hasn't laid a finger on Goku." Tien replied with growing enthusiasm.

Piccolo, continued to stare impassively towards the sky, scrutinizing Goku's fighting. Was it him, or did Goku look like he was starting to slow a little?

"Man-oh-man, Goku's definitely got the upper hand on that guy." Krillin quipped.

"No kidding, just look at him, he's re-writing history up there!" Tien replied happily, "Looks like we're all going to live after all!"

"Yeah!" Krillin said, punching the air, "I'm not even worried any more, are you Gohan?"

"Yeah." Gohan admitted, never taking his eyes off the fight.

"You're right to worry Gohan." Piccolo said, breaking his silence from the start of the fight.

"I am?"

"Goku's just not his usual confidant self. His attacks aren't even hurting the Android! He's going to need our help!" Piccolo said.

Feeling his previously unshakable concious wavering, Tien asked the worst thing to say in a situation like this.

"What could go wrong?"

"Great. You jinxed it." Yamcha said, clouting Tien on his arm.

Piccolo grew increasingly worried, "I'm telling you something's not right. Goku's maxed out for some reason, he'll give out if this gives up!"

"Yeah," Gohan began. "I can see it too. Remember what Yamcha said about feeling weak when the Android touched him? Like it was absorbing his energy?"

"What?" Piccolo said, looking over his shoulder at Gohan.

"Yeah, but it felt weird. Goku'd know if something was happening to him."

As if to punctuate these words, Goku sent 19 crashing to the ground, enveloping the Z fighters in dust, who shouted encouragement, save Piccolo and Gohan.

19 stood up, his internal systems registering damage all over his body. His left servo was malfunctioning and his HUD registered a reactor leak. He couldn't repair until he received energy from a victim, and a large influx of energy at that. Staring at his opponent, 19 scanned for any weaknesses. Heavy breathing, and a sleight infection was currently the only things unhealthy with the Saiyan. However, the virus was becoming aggravated and accelerated by the Super Saiyan state, and had began to spread outwards, starting to attack the Coronary arteries, which 19 predicted, would lead to a strong myocardial infarction. 19 waited to see Goku's next move. It didn't take long, the breathless Goku cupped his hands and began to charge up his signature move.

"Ka-me-ha-me...HA!", he thrusted forwards, as the radiant blue-white beam rocketed towards the rejoicing Android. 19 thrust out his hand and using the bright red marble on his palm, he absorbed the entire blast with a giggle.

Shocked, the Z fighters looked slacked jawed at Goku, who was equally shocked. Breathing heavier than ever and now feeling dizzy and tired a small throbbing began in his chest.

"Don't use energy waves!" Piccolo cried, "They absorb them through their hands, it'll only make them stronger!"

"You're kidding!" Goku gasped, now bent over gasping for air as the pain got steadily worse. "Great, now what? This is too much."

Smirking at his foe's failing organic body, 19 repaired his own, and renewed his energy stores.

"Uh-oh."Krillin said quietly, then added "Look, guys. It's Goku he's tired out! How did that thing take so much of his energy?"

"I don't know!" Piccolo cried out, confused himself. Sure, Goku _had_ put a considerable amount of energy into the blast, but not enough to drain him like that. Perhaps the Kamehameha had acted like a straw, allowing it to suck out all of Goku's power? Dismissing this, Piccolo spoke again. "I don't think it did! Something else must be sapping all his strength!"

Without warning, 19 rocketed towards the weakened Goku and he began to beat him senseless, missing the drunken punches thrown by Goku, settling to knock him to the ground instead. Mercifully Goku stopped his fall and against the protests of the others, began to fire another Kamehameha. The blast didn't even form. It just dissipated as it left his hands, much to the caster's shock. His heart throbbed again and Goku clutched at it frantically, sinking towards the ground.

With a strangled yell, Gohan noticed his father's hand, "It's that virus! It's attacking Dad's heart right now!"

"That's it! But it's happening much later than the boy-from-the-future said it would! Goku'd just thought he'd made a mistake, but somehow, his visit has already changed history!" Piccolo yelled. 19 dashed forward knocking Goku to the ground. Unexpectedly Goku was shocked out of the Super Saiyan state, as he began to spasm in pain. This was not helped as the obese metal form of 19 dropped onto Goku and began to strangle him, draining his energy. Piccolo started forwards only to be brought down by energy beams from 20's eyes, crashing to the ground. As the Goku's energy dropped, the Z-fighters stood, helpless to act. As he felt his energy levels swell 19 began to cackle maniacally. Goku's grip grew weaker and weaker until 19 decided to try to kill him outright. Preparing to snap the Saiyan's neck 19 was sent sprawling as an extremely powerful kick sent him tumbling to the ground, away from his victim. Looking up, he searched for the fighter that had dared attack him. He had to double check. Though the figure was short, but radiated malice and arrogance, as well as power.

"Nobody kills Kakarot while I'm around. Destiny has reserved that pleasure for me!" Vegeta smirked as the android rose to it's feet.

"_Those brash fools are arguing over which one will try to fight me!_" Vegeta thought somewhat incredulously. Admittedly, these two creatures were not the stuff of nightmares that Kakarot had portrayed, rather two comical figures, one fat and one thin like two old Earth celebrities he never really cared about. "_One of them is some old guy in the most ridiculous hat I've ever seen, and the other couldn't hope to survive any blasts without fear of being cooked in it's own insulated blubber!They really think they can stand up to the Prince of all Saiyans just like that?_!" he silently fumed.

"I was watching your battle with Kakarot." he said to the pair as the white, fat one, referred to as 19 by the other dropped down into a stance, brandishing the unassuming energy absorber in his direction. "So I've seen your energy absorbing technique. Oh well, if I can't blast you away I'll have to pound you into a pulp, that's all."

19 lowered his hands, but remained confidant, "You know some of my moves, but I know all of your moves Vegeta. Oh yes. Doctor Gero studied you very carefully." it smirked, flicking its single hooped ear-ring.

"Oh, is that a fact? Then why were you so surprised when Kakarot turned into a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, looking 19 directly in the eyes, his smirk turning into a chilling grin. " I'll tell you why, your database doesn't cover the battles we had in space. Your **boneheaded** creator left a fine chapter to omit from your memory banks!"

"Oh?" 19 said, feeling a small twinge within his mainframe. His computer did not recognise this for it was the first emotion the Android had manifested by himself.

"That's right my friend." Vegeta said, sky-rocketing his power-level alarmingly fast, "Let me ask you, does a machine like yourself ever experience **FEAR?"**

The ground around the two began to pulsate and ripple, causing dust and rock to rise up around the Saiyan as the Z fighters looked on in awe. As Vegeta strained, his hair began to lighten, turning into a brilliant gold, as his eyes began to become blue as he had done once before on New Namek. With a final yell,light burst from all directions as Vegeta ascended to the power of Saiyan legend.

Gohan could hardly believe what he was seeing. Vegeta a Super Saiyan? He had been on New Namek, but he had assumed the Super Saiyan-esque power he had given off had belonged to Cooler. It all made sense now. He stood by as Vegeta gave a long speech on how he had reached this new power. Gohan stopped himself from rolling his eyes, lest someone call him out on it. Vegeta was not as forgiving as his Father would have been. He hoped his dad would be OK.

"...The sleeper has awakened, I am the Prince of all Saiyans once again!" he finished,looking up from a clenched fist at the Android, as the Krillin mouthed Vegeta's famous title sarcastically.

Upon command from it's fellow, 19 began to fire his eye blasts at Vegeta, re-appeared behind him and repeated, landing in front of the Prince cackling madly. Though in a crater now, Vegeta seemed none the worse for wear, and stood impassively as 19 dashed towards him, laying down a flurry of rapid punches to the Saiyan's face. Taking a half step back after a head butt, Vegeta stood tall again, lip bleeding slightly, but otherwise unharmed.

"As I thought, you're nothing." he laughed as 19 took a step back, "Silly robot, do you really think you have a chance against a Super Saiyan like me? Your brain must be malfunctioning! Fresh out of the factory with no warranty, and already broken...what a pity."

without saying anything else, Vegeta simply stepped forwards and booted the Android's torso, foot shearing metal, as it made an indent all the way through to 19's back. Registering massive damage, 19 didn't have time to react as he was smashed to the ground by Vegeta's elbow, and mercilessly kicked under the chin, spinning off into the ground.

"My,my. What do we have here?" Vegeta asked tauntingly, sauntering over to the unmoving frame of 19. "Oh yes; THE ULTIMATE TUB-OF-LARD-BUCKET-OF BOLTS!" 19 sprang up, hoping to surprise his opponent but it was no good. Vegeta rammed both feet into the Android's sizeable belly, sending it rocketing upwards. Giving chase, Vegeta phased in front of 19 as he regained some measure of control.

"So, are you scared yet?" the Saiyan prince asked mockingly.

Though 19 registered fear as it's new emotion, it sprang forward desperate to get an edge over his foe. Vegeta responded with a punch, drawing blood (or oil) from the machine.

"I think you have an Oil leak. What a bad deal, such a fragile unit." Vegeta pointed out. 19 was beginning to get frustrated. Though he recognised some of Vegeta's moves, he was helpless to the new brutal power Vegeta now wielded. Blasting with his eye beams, 19 was smashed downwards by Vegeta's fists as he slammed them into 19's back. He landed, causing a considerable crater to appear around his shell, as he lay lifeless in the pit. Vegeta landed next to him, and began to peer over at the body.

"Despicable. What a useless machine!" he grumbled. 19's eyes sprang open, and he sat up, grabbing Vegeta's wrists.

"Oh Yes!" it cried triumphantly, "I have you now, and soon I will have all of your energy!" Vegeta stood impassively as 19 struggled to it's feet, starting up the draining process. Oddly it felt no response, as if there was some kind of scrambling sonic interference. Not losing face, 19 finally got to his feet. "Do not try to escape, yes? It is useless." 19 advised, desperately engaging the the programme. ",Until I have your energy, I will never let you go."

"Never, huh? Let's see..." Vegeta said, startling the Android. He raised both feet of the ground, and placed them on 19's cheeks, and began to yank on his bonds. Straining, 19 could barely respond to the damage readouts.

"Well so far, I'm impressed. You're very true to your word." Vegeta said, hearing springs snap in 19's arms, " But "Never" can be a long time Android!" 19 grunted in response as the servos in his arm began to stop responding.

"Something wrong? You seem like you're under a lot of _pressure._" Vegeta said, punctuating his words with another experimental tug. He really wanted to see how far this robot could go. "Still think you can hang on long enough to steal my energy?"

"I-will-never-let-you go!" 19 grunted, diverting all power to his arms.

"Yes! That's the spirit, Android! **NEVER SAY DIE!**"Vegeta bellowed as we ripped off the Android's forearms in a maelstrom of sparks and lubricant fluid. Falling backwards, 19 looked at the sparkling stumps of his arms.

"So these are the devices you Androids use to rob people of their energy." Vegeta said, as he detached the severed hands of 19 from his wrists examining the red orb at their centre. He turned to see 19, a snivelling nervous wreck blubbering at him, "What's the matter? You're the one who started this game, and now you don't want to play anymore? You were enjoying yourself when you were sucking the life out of Kakarot." Vegeta strode across the pit as 19 shrunk back from him.

"So I guess it's true after all. Androids _do_ experience fear." Vegeta smirked. 19 began to scramble up the side of the crater, sprinting past a confused Android 20. Vegeta shot straight up into the air, and began to watch the terrified 19 run away as fast as he could, oil pouring all over the place.

"ENOUGH!" roared 20.

"Don't be absurd!" Vegeta scolded 20, "It's "Enough" because you're losing! You've come here to destroy us!" 20 was gobsmacked, unable to utter another word as Vegeta turned to face the disappearing figure of 19, already a good mile or so away, thanks to his inhuman speed.

"You're going to have to finish what you started!" Vegeta growled at the dot on the horizon. He raised his palm, fingers splayed, aiming at 19.

"Time has run out for you Android." he laughed, "Here it comes! A little going away present!" Vegeta cackled, as he fired his Big-Bang attack, firing off enough energy to rival an exploding planet, all focused entirely on 19's form.

The charred, mangled head of 19 rolled to the ground, whimpering incoherently as it shut down, completely inoperable.

"I only wish there was a junk yard nearby, so we could give him a proper burial." Vegeta smirked turning his attention to a now terrified Android 20.

Meanwhile, night had fallen over the bustling city of Hong Kong China, as people hit the town, ready to relax after a hard days work. Some people's work was not over however, as the soon to be replaced Kai Tak Airport was still awash with passengers ready to depart. A plane, bound for North America, began to taxi, preparing to take off. The pilots were glad to get away. Hong Kong, for the last 24 hours had began to suffer a miniature heat wave, through an unexplained force.

As the plane began to take off, the sea, facing the end of the runway began to boil inexplicably, giving off a deep red glow.

"What's that?" one pilot asked the other. The other's eyes widened, as stories from his ex-wife, a Tokyoite, came rushing back. Swerving the plane on instinct, he missed the giant shape that hauled itself free from the ocean.

Blinded by pain, he discharged his blasts. He couldn't see, but he could hear them. Humans, screaming. It was not his intention to attack them, as he had made a solemn promise to his beloved son, who he now feared was being carried away by ocean currents, half dead. However he had problems beyond that. He was on fire. His very existence boiled the sea and burned the land now. The power that clawed at his insides was given to him all at once. Had he been given it gradually, he would have used it to strengthen himself without fear of retribution. Now, while he possessed the terrible strength, it came at a price. He was dying. Horribly. His regenerating cells were desperately coping with the damage, but slowly failing to contain the heat of the supernovae within him. He cried out in pain, and a searing blast followed the path of his head, killing hundreds, even though he did not want to. He had no more control over himself.

Godzilla had less than a two weeks to live.


	7. Japan

Author's note: Hello! I'm sorry I haven't posted recently, but I've been distracted because of exams and WoW Cataclysm.

Now as you all know, there's been a horrendous disaster in Japan. Thousands are dead and hundreds of thousands homeless. And now there's a potential nuclear disaster too.

I have decided to postpone this fic until the worry of a meltdown has been averted. I've done this for a few reasons.

Godzilla is a Japanese icon and for the first time in my life, I feel as if it's extremely disrespectful to make light of a real life crisis with this character. In addition, Godzilla's atrocities are fictional. This is a real life disaster, where jokes about him destroying or returning are not appropriate.

The idea of the next chapter being the aversion of Godzilla's attack on a nuclear plant akin to those damaged and the subsequent attempts to cool him down from meltdown seem to be downright wrong. So until this is all over, the chapter is postponed.

Thirdly I would find it upsetting if someone took a continuing of the fic at this time with this current crisis, as a jab at the Japanese. Unfortunately I can't even centre the next chapter around the Z fighters as Godzilla and the meltdown is centric to introducing more characters.

But don't worry, I'm not planning to abandon this fic. All I ask is that you keep the nation of Japan within your thoughts, hearts and prayers. Many people are suffering, and if you can find it within your abilities to help out, you can find (Official) information and links on the Official Google homepage. Many sites have been set up by leeches and other scum suckers to capitalize off both your money and your computer. And then you can't help any one, and I'll have a rogue PC on my mind. So please be careful, help if you can and remember that we can help[ pull the nation of Japan through. Thank you.

As a substitute chapter, I've left you a few bits and pieces to clear up plot holes and story points. Reading through my fic and reviews, I've noticed spelling mistakes and plot holes I've forgot to put in. These kinda make me seem a little clumsy, so I'll fill in a couple of plot-holes. (Written two weeks before Earthquake/Tsunami, and God knows what else may come.)

DBZ in this fic is centralised around Japan. This could raise some communication problems,but as most of the characters would be Japanese, this shouldn't make too much of a difference in conversations. However, If I'm putting in a conversation between two different languages, I'll do my best to let you know.

Godzilla in Future Trunk's time line did not absorb any of the radiation from when the Androids destroyed his island. The initial explosion and subsequent interaction with Ki (Though Artificial) and Nuclear energy cancelled each other out.

In this note, I plan to tell you how Godzilla is immune to Ki. Around his body, and his son's is a field of radiation, which nullifies Ki, weakening energy blasts and Ki users to the touch, to the point of your average humans strength and stamina. But speed and flight are not affected, and Ki can be formed around him, so long as it does not touch his form, as this would nullify it. Equally, a focused Ki blast or beam would nullify Godzilla's normal, Blue Atomic Breath, but not the Spiral Red Atomic Breath, which draws energy not only from Godzilla, but from the surrounding environment exponentially. Also, in any fight sequence between Godzilla and a Ki user, Radiation and Heat will be Godzilla's primary weapons. As you may remember, Cooler, Broly and Baby were all killed( save Cooler who was badly damaged) by the sun, and Both Goku and Gohan have reacted with concern to lava. Godzilla in the Heisei series has survived being submerged in lava multiple times, showing no-ill effects (asides from being pissed off.) In this way, the meltdown temperature of 1200 Degrees (Lava) seemed to not make sense. Instead, this will be his skin temperature, the inside of his body in at minimum 10000 times hotter as he approaches meltdown, and can not be measured accurately by external instruments.

The Z fighters are all mildly psychic. While some, like Goku, can exhibit some mild psychokinetic abilities and communicate through telepathy, only Chaotzu, Tien, Freeza's species, possibly the Namekians and Cell have truly psychokinetic powers. Godzilla while a strong psychic, has no true powers, and can communicate only with psychics like him, but can understand information being conveyed to him by a non-psychic, albeit shouting very loudly (Bulma for example).

The issue of someone palming off the Heart Virus to Godzilla and Goku to save their own hide will be addressed. Goku is cured, Godzilla is decidedly...not.

Artificial Ki acts akin to normal energy, but cannot be detected by ki-aware individuals, hence the Androids remain invisible to that sixth sense.

**SPOILERS-**Easter Eggs;

The man who gave Bulma the main component of the Time Machine is a certain Captain Harkness

In Future Trunk's time David Xanatos and most of Goliath's Clan have been killed. Hudson, and Bronx remain at large. If their names ring a bell, Vinnie in the 4th Chapter was also from this continuity.

King Cold was taught how to scheme by an up and coming young bot known affectionately by his peers as a "Second" Megatron...Yeeeeesss...

The creature that attacked Freeza's ship on the way to earth was Spacegodzilla, who will make a cameo later in the storyline.

The villain for the Godzilla half will be introduced in an actual chapter, possibly after the next. This is to keep you all "amused". If you know your stuff, you can guess who it's gonna be.

Thank you all for being so positive. The next chapter is still being touched up so as to steer around the current sensitive issues.

Diloph.


	8. Global Crisis

**AN:I'm considering doing an In-character Q&A with the characters featured in the fic, so if you want to question why they do what they do, you can leave the questions addressed to the character you want to ask in the reviews section. Try to keep it one Q per review(-y thing), but you can ask after each new chapter if you wish. Try to keep it safe for work, short and sweet, and I'll try to do as many as possible.**

**Also, I haven't heard any news on Japan as of late, so I think it was okay to post this...I hope...**

* * *

Doctor Briefs was awoken by his wife gently shaking his shoulder. Reaching for his glasses, the old scientist stretched and petted the head of his little cat, Scratch, who nuzzled against his hand.

"What time is it?" He asked blearily, "You know I like to sleep late on weekends."

His wife replied in her usual sing-song voice, "Oh I know dear, but there's a man from the military downstairs and he's looking for you and Bulma. Now what would you like for Dinner?"

"What?" Dr. Briefs exclaimed, ignoring his wife's offhanded comment. "But I don't work on military contracts. Nor Bulma. Why would he be here?"

But his wife, too busy in her own little world, had glided out of the room singing. With a sigh, the elderly scientist threw on his lab-coat and clothing, and descended downstairs. He then saw that there was not one man standing in his living room but several, high ranking generals, judging from the stripes on their arms. And all displayed one prominent symbol, a roughly saurian silhouette against a wireframe globe, gold writing in both Japanese and English banded across it.

G-Force. The anti-mutation side of the JSDF. Possibly one of the most busy and high-tech military branch in the world.

"Dr. Briefs?" one asked, offering him a hand. Dr. Briefs didn't take it.

"Why are you here? I have no weaponry or any inclination to make any for you. I am also decidedly lacking in any knowledge of anti-Godzilla countermeasures..."

"There's no time," a military man interrupted. "Is your daughter around?"

"_No,_" Thought Dr. Briefs, "_You've caught her at a bad time, she's too busy trying to stop a pair of bloodthirsty Androids from slaughtering the planet."_

Instead, the good doctor merely replied, "She's not here at the moment. Can I ask just what on earth is going on?"

Thrusting a "classified" folder at the small scientist, one, a major asked, "Are you fully versed in Biology, Chemistry and Physics?"

"Yes. Why do you..." he trailed off looking at some of the readouts. He double checked. All the calculations used were correct and yet had arrived at an impossible outcome. The data had only been collected about an hour ago, perhaps less.

"We have a situation in Hong Kong, and he's headed our way."

Very soon, Doctor Briefs had been shoved into a conference room with many other scientists from all over the globe. All looked slacked jawed at the readouts that were being displayed on a projector.

"Impossible!" a French voice called out.

"Settle down!" A commander barked at him.

Dr Briefs looked at the live images coming from the screen. Godzilla was currently blazing a path through the city of Hong Kong. Covered in huge glowing orange splotches and his eyes screwed up in pain, he staggered blindly to the waterfront, and crashed into the water, which emitted copious amounts of steam. Opening his mouth in shock at the cold water, many of the viewers gasped as he instantly incinerated a large office-block with a blast from his mouth. A few blasts that followed were random and hit both the shoreline and the waves in front of him. The rest flew harmlessly into the sky.

The image paused on a full shot of Godzilla, displaying his snout quite clearly. The head bore recent scorch marks and was grimy with appeared to be volcanic ash and sulphur. At once, all the scientists in the room started shouting out their hypothesises.

"Quiet!" the commander barked. "As you can see, something has happened to Godzilla. We've done a flyover of his island, and it simply isn't there any more . It's gone. Reduced to nothing more than a spot of boiling water in the ocean water. We correctly assume that a nuclear detonation has taken place, possibly catalysed by a volcanic eruption. The adult creature has appeared to have absorbed the radiation all at once and has "overdosed"." he said, looking grimly at the assembled crowd. "Godzilla seems to be blinded by pain and has accidently hit Hong Kong rather than Tokyo or Osaka. What we don't know is that what he'll do next."

"I can answer that." Dr Briefs said thoughtfully. "Has there been and reports of his son?"

"No, we assume that he has...perished in the blast." the commander said looking genuinely saddened. "Little Godzilla was a restraint upon the adult. He hadn't even come to shore, apart from that business three years ago with that cosmic-clone. A regrettable loss." he added. Rather unexpectedly, a woman standing to his side turned and left the room, eyes wet with tears. Dr. Briefs' eyes followed her out. She must have been either Azusa Gojo or Miki Saegusa, either of whom had formed bonds with the young Godzilla, and perhaps the older one too. He felt a stab of pity for her, as being an animal lover himself, he would never want to hear the terrible news of any of his beloved pet's death, especially under such horrific circumstances. He looked back up at the commander, raising his hand as the whole room turned to watch him.

"Given that Godzilla is effectively a walking reactor, we are talking about two scenarios. The first is catastrophic. The second will be cataclysmic. I theorise that Godzilla's heart, his reactor has been compromised, and that his nuclear fuel store is in decline as it tries to maintain equilibrium. If he runs out of fuel, or gets too much, it will cause a massive detonation, setting fire to the entire atmosphere. All life on earth will be destroyed either through lack of oxygen or by being boiled or burned to death. But, if the Nuclear fission stops..." he began.

"So how do we stop it? Would killing Godzilla in this weakened state be enough to stop the detonation?" the commander interrupted.

Dr. Briefs looked up at him, astounded.

"You're going to...attack him?" he asked.

"If it's wise. He's slaughtering hundreds of innocent people out there. It's our job to stop him."

"Wait a moment! I wasn't finished! Any weapons brought to bear on Godzilla could potentially trigger the explosion! There's no telling what copious amounts of explosives can do! And besides...," Dr Briefs stood up, took the baton off of the commander and pointed to the image's head, "Look here. His eyes are clogged with dirt and sulphur from that supposed eruption. Also, his face is screwed up in pain. He isn't wearing his trademark scowl from his many rampages throughout his time here. He's in pain, can't see and can't control what he does. Effectively, he's having a Nuclear Heart attack."

"So, are we to just sit here and let him, intentional or not, kill thousands of people and possibly the entire planet?" The commander yelled, snatching back his baton, mulling over whether or not to use it on the old scientist.

"No." Dr. Briefs said. "There's one option left. The Super X3 would be quite suited to the task."

"The Super X3? But that's a civilian vehicle, ever since your company acquired the patent," the commander began before eyeing Dr. Briefs with suspicion, "What are you trying to pull here?" he asked.

"The Super X3 was designed to not be an anti-Godzilla weapon like it's brethren, rather a way to combat nuclear meltdowns and large scale fires. It's agile, possesses non-explosive Cadmium tipped rockets containing Boron Carbide powder immersed in liquid Nitrogen. That should be able to help lower both fission and temperature significantly. If that fails, it's also equipped with an experimental "freeze ray" that traps atoms, cooling them far below freezing." Dr. Briefs boasted. Truth be told, he could see why the other two Super X's had failed in stopping Godzilla. The monster was slow, but the machine was even slower, and had no repair mechanisms or shielding from radiation. He had fixed that by using a standard air plane design, no different than a large bomber, albeit keeping the X's trademark box-like shape, and thus used tank like designs and the reflective diamonds perfected on Mechagodzilla, to deflect any stray radioactive particles.

"A Freeze ray?" The commander asked sceptically.

"Yes. It operates on something called the 'Bose-Einstein condensate'." Dr Brief spluttered. He looked round the room to see the commander staring at him blankly, and the other scientists looking at each other, completely puzzled, which ticked off the pint sized genius, "Don't you people know anything about SCIENCE?" he yelled, waving his arms for emphasis.

Godzilla looked at his goal. Less than a mile away was his prize. A nuclear reactor, with the additional fuel he needed to replenish his rapidly dwindling stocks. Already his regenerative G-cells were on overload, with little to no respite, as with each heartbeat, his condition worsened. He was also decidedly angry at himself. He had not sensed the danger that night because he was too busy worrying about his now irrelevant chest pains. Now his only son was probably dead, and he was dying. But he had decided, he had to persevere. So he had made for the nearest Nuclear power plant he knew of. He had been here before, in 1985, where he had successfully absorbed all of the plant's radioactive energy. But he had been smaller then, and weaker. He had not had his son's kindness, nor the power boost from the winged creature known as Rodan. Nor the dose of energy that propelled him to new heights upon the destruction of a Nuclear submarine before he faced the hydra, King Ghidorah. Bellowing a warning, he wished to scare any humans away, to prevent them doing something stupid. His son's wish was to co-exist with humans, and so long as he could, he would try to uphold the vow. But he had made no specific promises. Any resistance would be crushed mercilessly, due to his weakened, yet somehow supercharged state. He sighed with relief as he saw the humans fleeing for their transports, leaving an unguarded facility. He was struck behind the head as something wheeled over him. His eyes swimming with rapidly evaporating tears, he had realised that despite the lack of physical damage, it was the most pain he had ever felt in his life. Snarling he spun round to face the form of the Super X3.

"Godzilla's been sighted. Engaging. This contraption had better work." the pilot spoke into his radio system.

"It will." came the tinny reply. Doctor Briefs had demanded a spot on the plane's communications, citing his knowledge of his own machine and evidently more about Godzilla than any of the people present at the emergency meeting, who seemed to not grasp the finer points on any scientific subject. G-force it seemed, was ill prepared for this situation. It was a good thing he was so creative, he thought.

The Super X3 began to strafe Godzilla, opening fire with the first stream of Cadmium rockets. The rockets struck the beast's side, forming large white patches of frost on Godzilla's hide. Godzilla himself rocked in pain, nearly losing his footing in the shallow waters surrounding the nuclear plant.

"Look, it's working! It's even hurting him!" the co-pilot cheered. Activating the forward mounted freeze cannon, it fired scoring a direct hit upon the largest orange splotch on Godzilla's chest. As the laser had had very little physical force behind it, Godzilla remained standing, and deciding he had had enough, fired his red-spiral atomic breath.

The resulting blow was nothing short of spectacular. Instead of vanishing in a massive fireball, the blast was deflected around the craft as it lined up for another shot.

"Phew, I didn't think that would hold. According to my readings, he's more powerful than ever before." Dr Briefs gasped. Indeed this was true, with every passing second, Godzilla's radioactivity increased by a factor of 10.

"You mean this wasn't built to fight Godzilla head on?" the pilot asked, grimacing as another powerful blast rocked the plane.

"No." Dr. Briefs admitted, "But that doesn't mean it can't. Now, try and aim for his mouth. If we can stop him firing that atomic breath or give him brain freeze, we may be able to freeze the rest of him!"

With that, the pilot led the Super X3 into a screaming dive, firing both missiles and laser at the king of the monsters open mouth, readying another shot. A stray missile hit the monster's throat, and Godzilla choked, as the painful freezing laser began to rake the rest of his body. Panicking, he tried to fire up a nuclear pulse, that would shatter the rapidly forming ice. Without the heat and the now depleted radiation, Godzilla was helpless. His face began to glaze over with frost as he began to back-pedal, hoping to get away. But another blow struck his torso and the mighty beast began to lose conciousness. Groaning as he froze, he fell face first into the shallow sea, a large iceberg forming around his prone form. Godzilla slipped into a blissful sleep, relieved of the pain he had borne.

"Well. I'd say that was a success." Dr. Briefs said, the cheering pilot roaring over the radio. "Now what?"

Meanwhile, in the centre of Tokyo, a elderly night guard, oblivious to Godzilla, the Androids, and the current Yeerk battle cruiser hovering over Earth's moon was on his nightly beat. Hobbling over to a bench he sat down and looked on as the multitude of fish wheeled over his head. He began to focus on a large lemon shark, circling lazily above him.

"Heh. No meals down here." He said to the shark. "It's the opposite here in Japan. We eat fish, not the other way around."

Abruptly the shark began to circle more tightly, and then begin to thrash frantically, it's usually emotionless eyes conveying panic. Suddenly, as small spark of electricity played over it's form, and in a curtain of bubbles, was reduced to it's cartilaginous bones and then nothing in a matter of seconds. A similar process was happening to all the fish in the pool, from the octopi, to the guppies. One by one, the simply...unravelled into a sheet of bubbles and vanished. With a cry of panic, he began to rush for a nearby phone, hoping to call somebody, _anybody_.

But he never made it to the phone, as he slammed into a broad, leathery chest of some _thing_ in the dark. With a trembling hand, he raised his flash light to see what he ran into. The form said nothing as it raised it's green speckled stinger like a scorpion's and struck down, spearing the old man's chest.

He screamed as the stinger began to then suck at his internal organs. And then the scream died in his throat.

Dr Briefs was faced with a room full of cheering people. He did not share their enthusiasm. For even with Godzilla's explosion under control, he felt it was only a temporary solution. Even more concerning, he had to wonder if he would have to announce his second hypothesis, even worse than the first.

"We have to keep Godzilla cool." he said suddenly, breaking out of his stupor. "We also need to find the body of the infant Godzilla to avoid radioactive contamination for miles around." Slowly but surely, everyone began to calm down and turned to face him.

"What do you recommend?" someone called.

"If we could tow him into freezing waters in the southern Hemisphere, it could buy time until I can rig up something to keep him cool." he said, massaging his brow.

"The Antarctic? You're crazy!"

"What about accelerating global warming!"

"You'll unbalance the ecosystem there you nut!"

On top of the Androids, this was subjecting him to more than he could take, so standing up he cleared his throat;

"This is only temporary. We need to keep him frozen, so until he begins to defrost, we don't have much choice." A nearby general nodded and barked orders to a low ranking naval cadet, asking to speak to his superiors. With another signal, Dr. Briefs was escorted into what look worryingly like a police interrogation room. Fortunately, there was no double paned glass, a large water cooler and a few decrepit magazines. The commander who had taken the impromptu meeting sat down in front of him as he slumped into a chair himself. The woman from earlier, it seemed had decided to join them and sat next to the commander. She appeared to have been crying, her eyes bloodshot and her mascara had left long lines across her cheeks.

"Dr Briefs, this is Miki Saegusa. She's a psychic who's worked with us on the many Godzilla situations since 1989. She seems to share a bond with the monster and his son." Dr. Briefs offered his hand, which she took. She was trembling slightly.

"Pleased to meet you. I've heard about your work with the psychic children's school you helped run. And I've read a few of your papers on Godzilla's psychology. You appear to have quite the head to match your looks, I must say." She laughed at his comment, breaking through her depression.

"And I've heard of you. Creator of the Capsule Corporation, a company that provides just about every product on the planet."

"Well, we only have 0.2% of the global market." Dr. Briefs answered. He turned to the commander "Now why am I here? It can't be because of my suggestion to pull Godzilla into freezing cold waters, can it?"

"Not quite. During the meeting, I remembered hearing that you had a second, possibly more deadly conclusion to Godzilla's condition."

"Yes. I think that if his nuclear fuel stock runs dry, his body will turn in on itself to create radioactive material. It'll break down every atom in his body, heating him up far beyond the 300-400 Degrees barrier he was at just there. As such, we are looking at a Meltdown, effectively "China syndrome." But on a much larger scale than a conventional nuclear reactor. I believe that should Godzilla melt down, the materials left over would not be contained within his body, and the remnants increase in temperature even more exponentially. With little resistance, this material would continue to heat up as it burns through the earth's crust, possibly even reaching the core. In that case, the central point of gravity would provide the impetus for a super detonation, unlike anything ever witnessed by mankind. The Earth would swell outwards and burst like a balloon into a radioactive maelstrom, triggering off the rest of the solar system, and finally our system's sun into supernovae."

"What. How is that even possible? Not even Godzilla has enough power to destroy whole planets. No living thing can." the commander said.

"You're wrong." Miki piped up. "They can."

Dr. Briefs froze. She may have been psychic but, surely his brilliant mind wasn't that easily penetrated. Was it?

"I don't follow you." the commander said, looking between the two. Dr. Briefs mind spun, as he mentally begged her not to say anything about Goku, or Vegeta. Or any of the Z-fighters. Her eyes darted to the old man and back to the commander.

"Godzilla and his son were capable of generating nuclear energy spontaneously, possibly from the surrounding environment. It wouldn't be too difficult to say that they could blow up earth at the right levels of radioactivity, especially after the way Dr. Briefs described it." Miki said, looking at Dr. Briefs again. "I'll have to ask you directly commander, but I would like to help Dr. Briefs with his work. I'm the only person on the planet who could tell Godzilla and his son's thoughts and feelings. I know more about their minds than I do about any human." she added.

"Very well, I'll allow it, provided the good doctor is okay with it...?" he said turning to Dr. Briefs.

"Yes, I'm fine with that. But I've no need for any additional research staff. My daughter and I will easily be able to complement one another's skills, and we have staff back at the C.C. Building. If you'd like to follow me Ms Saegusa, we can begin right away." Dr. Said, standing up before he and Miki left the commander staring at the closed door, in deep thought.

"Thank you for covering me there, my dear." Dr Briefs said, stepping briskly towards home, Miki trailing behind him.

"You know aliens. Planet destroying aliens. And one of them is your grandson." she said carefully, trying not to tread on anything particularly volatile.

"Long, story, but at first, half of Goku's friends didn't know they were aliens. Though the hybrid nature of young Gohan and little Trunks is most puzzling, even to my mind. You know Godzilla and his son, so how can you talk?"

"I wouldn't consider that they think of me as a friend. At least not in Godzilla's case. But little Godzi-" Miki began.

"I'm sorry, but did you just confirm that Godzilla can _think_? As in higher thought processes like our own?" Dr. Briefs said, stopping. He had always considered Godzilla to be a smart, emotive animal, but he certainly didn't place him above a chimpanzee in terms of sapience.

Miki giggled at his confusion, then nodded. "Yes, Godzilla and his son can think and plan. He may be rough but he really does care about his son's well-being." suddenly, her smile dropped, and she immediately looked concerned, "Do you think the little one made it out alive?" she asked, eyes brimming with tears once again.

"Hm. From Godzilla's condition, I'm doubtful. But it isn't an impossibility. I've been told things beyond my wildest expectations."

"Like the Dragonballs? Or the Androids?" Miki cut in. Dr. Briefs looked her in the eyes, and she could honestly say she was intimidated by the small man.

"Don't mention those in public my dear. How'd you think they'd react? Wish-granting Dragon? Malevolent robots hell bent on eradicating us? Panic the lot of them more than any Godzilla attack. I'm afraid you have to keep quiet about them. And I apologize for this but , no, you cannot use the Dragonballs. They are not for selfish desires. And as much as it pains me, a wish from the Dragonballs would not cover the young Godzilla's tragic death, or even Godzilla's illness. I don't know how they work, but there are limits." Miki looked at him silently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. My psychic powers have been fading for the last 3 years. I only picked up your memories by chance, so things come to me less often, sometimes in flashes. I've become a better receiver than a transmitter of messages." she admitted sheepishly.

"It's perfectly alright," Dr. Briefs said, rounding the corner to the main entrance to the Capsule Corporation's building, "We were warned about the Androids 3 years prior top their arrival. My "Alien friends" as you call them are handling them as we speak. I should like you to meet them while we discuss a plan of action to cool down Godzilla. I'm sure Goku could help us." he said as they strode into the main lobby. Miki was about to ask as to what the "Goku" alien was like, and when she could meet them when a blue haired woman carrying a small child in her arms ran up to them, eyes too streaked with tears to notice Miki.

"Dad, it's Goku! The Heart Virus!" she wailed, before collapsing into her father's arms. Hurriedly, he ran, Miki and his daughter, Bulma, if Miki was correct, in tow. She ducked into a room and was met with the strangest bunch of people sitting solemnly around a table. One had exaggerated hair, and a plaster cast upon his arm, and was currently glaring at her. The others looked up, and she could see the extent of the motley bunch. One had three eyes, one lacked a nose and one was green, seven feet tall, and had antennae. He and the man with no nose were currently trying to comfort a young boy, who had his head in his hands, his long hair spilling over his lap, and was sobbing silently.

"Who's she?" Bulma asked abruptly.

"Miki Saegusa, G-force." Miki said out of habit, trying to find someone less threatening to stare at then the aforementioned green-bean.

"The anti-Godzilla forces?" Bulma asked, puzzled. "Why're you here?"

"It doesn't matter," Dr. Briefs said dismissively, "Krillin, could you get Gohan to Kami house? His father's there, or so Yamcha says. His mother will be with Goku shortly."

The no-nosed man stood up, and somehow swung the sobbing child, who was nearly his height into his arms. Muttering reassurances and politely asked to be let by Miki, who complied.

"What on earth happened?" Dr. Briefs asked, taking off his glasses and mopping his brow. He was met with uncomfortable glances by the rest of the group.

"To put it bluntly," said one unassuming young man, stepping out into plain view of the old professor. Miki noticed that he looked _exactly_ like the baby Bulma now held, "The Androids happened. And I have to say, despite that, It's good to see you again Grandpa."

Dr. Brief's glasses shattered upon the linoleum flooring.


	9. The Nightmare Begins Part 1

**AN; Time of writing April 12****th****: Yeah, so, I got Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters Issue #1 yesterday. It's okay I guess, but it's short and lacks a plot, as the story moves too fast with no exposition.**

**Bam! Godzilla eats kids!**

**Bam! Godzilla gets hit by a nuke!**

**Bam! Barack Obama makes a crummy joke!**

**There's no let up.**

**Also, being released around the Japanese crisis is a bit creepy, especially in a couple of lines;**

"**What was that? Another Earthquake?"**

**And immediately followed by a Tsunami/Earthquake siren, it's a little creepy. But I think I'll get the next one come Apr. 27****th****. **

**Oh, the Character Q&A idea is a go. Feel free to send your questions in via review****, anonymous reviews are now online.**

**Update 7****th**** May: Jee-zus. It's been that long? Sorry I've been distracted revising for exams and coping with a computer virus. But after June 1****st**** nothing will be on my plate till September!**

"So. What happened?" Dr Briefs asked slowly. Trunks looked at his Grandfather awkwardly. The revelation that he was his time tossed grandson from a (hopefully) alternate future, opened up many questions. After sitting down and regaining his mind, Dr Briefs had asked about the future Trunks came from. The other Z-fighters, Bulma and Miki listened closely as Trunks recounted his tale. But when asked about what had happened today, Trunks had grown silent.

"I wasn't there for most of it, but Piccolo and Krillin have filled me in. I know that Goku took ill during his fight with two Androids I didn't know about. Then Vegeta...Father turned into a Super Sayian, and destroyed one when the other fled." Trunks began. He looked at Vegeta warily. He had neglected to mention when he had carelessly abandoned his mother and younger self, and he had had to rescue them instead. "I don't know what happened after that, because I joined up a little later."

"I'll tell you what happened." Vegeta began, smirking, "The Namek got jumped by that sorry excuse of a machine!"

"They have no energy signatures. That's how it snuck up on me, and don't you forget it." Piccolo replied, returning Vegeta's glare tenfold. The two began to stand tall and straight, and to someone like Miki, she could have laughed to see a 5 foot tall man (minus the ridiculous shock of hair) compare to a 6-7 foot tall alien, both sporting grimaces that could rival any of Godzilla's, if it wasn't so terrifyingly serious the two were.

Piccolo grimaced, standing down after he was reminded of the humiliating attack by Dr. Gero/Android 20.

"He doesn't need food or water; he could hide out here for days!" Piccolo had said to himself, looking out over the maze of valleys and caves beneath him. With so many reflective caverns, his highly tuned sense of hearing was rendered useless, and although he could have sworn he heard something, it was indistinct and could easily have been one of his companions. His thoughts were cut short as a powerful hand fastened around his mouth, and began to drain his energy. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the insidious cyborg's face grinning at him madly.

"Well Piccolo, it seems that you have found me." Dr. Gero snickered. "It is pointless to resist. You are already too weak to stop Me." he added as the Namek weakly gripped his arm and struggled to escape the Android's grasp. Piccolo began to feel dizzy, and tried to focus as he psychically contacted Gohan, who was the closest Z-fighter to him.

"Gohan, I need your help, come quick!" he pleaded, hoping the young boy wasn't out of range. He could feel Gohan's mind responding, but he was confused. Was it a trick?

"Gohan, it's me," he continued, "The Android has me! Hurry!" Piccolo was abruptly cut off as he began to become more and more light-headed, as Android 20 drained away more and more of his life-force.

"Ah, yes! This is invigorating! We should have done this sooner!" Gero cackled as Piccolo went limp in his arms, "Oh my? Feeling a little sluggish I see? It is almost over-"

Gohan smashed into him from behind, sending the evil machine spinning towards the ground, releasing Piccolo from his grip. Piccolo faltered, and then regained his position, hovering in the air next to Gohan, breathing heavily.

"T-thanks Gohan," he spluttered, "You saved my life." Gohan didn't reply as the two watched the now hatless and very angry Android rise towards them, as first Vegeta, then the others arrived at the scene. Gero looked at them warily.

"So, the whole gang is here?" he said, keeping his eyes on Vegeta, who had proved himself to be the most powerful and dangerous to date. "No matter, I've gathered enough energy to destroy all of you!" he boasted.

Vegeta snickered, "Get over yourself!" he growled, and 20 turned to face him. Gohan took the opportunity to call out to Krillin for a Senzu bean, which he tossed to Piccolo, who looked a little bit paler than his usual self. Piccolo took the bean, and his health was instantly restored, and thanked Krillin, even as Vegeta and Android 20 stared each other down.

"Well? Shall we start where we left off?" Vegeta snickered. "If I recall, we were about to fight when you ran away!" He was cut off as Piccolo abruptly dropped behind the Android, and threw aside his turban and his cloak.

"Stay out of this one Vegeta. I owe him. He's mine, but if he manages to get by me, than he's all yours. How's that grab you?" he called over.

Vegeta tilted his head and grinned. "I don't care if you want to fight him. I don't even care if you get yourself killed! But I do care if he steals even more of your energy and becomes stronger! So just keep that in mind when you're having your little fun, got it?"

"Yeah. I got it. I'll make sure that doesn't happen again." Piccolo smirked back. There wasn't even an insult that time. Vegeta _was_ mellowing out a little bit. 20 cackled and turned to face Piccolo, eager to begin. Piccolo responded by phasing in front of him and kicked him in the face.

Dragging himself out from the cliff face he had been buried in, he looked at his opponent, groaning as his motherboards snapped as he righted himself. Trying to maintain a cool temperament, he freed himself and slowly moved upwards towards Piccolo, ready to begin again. Accelerating, he swung at the Namek, and was flabbergasted as he vanished a mere moment before impact. Spinning round, Vegeta offered the machine a small tip by jerking his head upwards. Gero's eyes followed...

As Piccolo descended, bringing his elbow to bear and he crashed it into the re-enforced plastic dome that protected the Cyborg's brain, sending him crashing into the rocky ground below them.

"N-no!" He coughed, looking upwards as his opponent calmly drifted towards him, "Piccolo is classified as one of the weaker fighters... My data indicates that I should be able to defeat him with ease! How is it then that he should cause me this much difficulty?" Flying at his foe, Gero forced Piccolo to move backwards as he began to throw some punches. He was surprised when Piccolo grabbed two of these and brought his knee into the Android's gut-less abdomen. Swinging out, he missed and Piccolo kicked his side, sending him pirouetting and pinballing off two rock mesas, demolishing the natural phenomena. Dust enveloped the two, and the last thing they saw was 20 reaching out to grab onto Piccolo's face. There was a crunch and the dust faded to reveal...

Piccolo casually holding the Android's arm mere centimetres away from his face.

"You just can't get enough can you?" Piccolo began.

"You-are-going-to-die!" Gero strained, eager to make contact.

"Y'know, I used to be like you. One day, you'll learn that the more you hurt others, the harder your life becomes. Simple really; your desire to kill is killing you!" he yanked the robot up and slashed, taking off the arm at the elbow, crushing it between his hands.

"Damn shame. You could have put this hand to good use you know. What a waste!" he said dropping the object like a piece of junk.

"All right!" Gohan yelled "History's changed! We're gonna make it through without losing anyone!"

20 pulled himself out of the ground again, logical computers failing, his energy absorbing systems off-line and a splitting headache.

"YOU WILL DIE!" He roared, and he could have sworn he heard a derisive snort, Vegeta probably, at his anger.

He flung himself at the Namek, who batted him away, but he sprang again, this time away from his opponent, to get away, all of his logical options exhausted as Piccolo threw a blast at him, causing a large explosion. 20 heaved himself up from the wreckage, everything showing damage alerts on his HUD.

"I-I don't understand!" He began, struggling to his feet. "My data indicates that they couldn't have improved this much!"

Piccolo, hearing much better now that the sound reflecting maze was demolished answered him.

"Your data probably would've been accurate if we weren't warned of your arrival, Three years ago! In other words, we knew you were coming, so we got all of our ducks in-a-row."

Gero looked puzzled. "Ducks!That makes no sense!"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, displeased that he had still to get the hang of human metaphors.

"I mean that we've been preparing for you my friend." he said.

"So? That sounds like you were going to win that little bout!" Bulma said, bouncing the baby Trunks on her knee. "How come you guys are so beat up?"

Piccolo turned to face her and sighed. He hated being interrupted.

"He turned tail and ran away again. We managed to track him to his laboratory where he had something...planned for us..." he answered.

Piccolo flexed his muscles as Tien and Krillin beat at the door. Through a sheer fluke, Krillin had managed to track Gero, who had fled after his bout with Piccolo, to a hidden laboratory deep within the Japanese countryside. Currently, the lesser Z-fighters were trying to break down a door that due to the resistance it was putting up, must have been made up of the same materials as the Androids.

"It's no use, it won't budge! We need help!" Krillin said, slumping exhausted against the front.

"Step aside. My Turn" said Piccolo flexing his muscles in warm-up.

"Oh, so I see you've found it." Vegeta said, drawing everyone's attention. Behind him stood the Super Sayian that had killed Freeza, Trunks, if Piccolo could remember correctly.

Deciding to strike while they were distracted, Piccolo prepared to blast down the door.

"Hurry up Namek!" Vegeta barked, "And make sure you don't destroy those Androids before I get a chance to fight them-"

"Piccolo don't listen to him!" Trunks interrupted, drawing awed stares from Krillin and Tien. "He doesn't know what he's saying!" Vegeta scowled at the young man, but didn't speak.

For all of 3 seconds.

"Be quiet!" Vegeta roared over the noise of Piccolo's charging beam. Abruptly voices rose behind the door, in some sort of argument. Piccolo stopped powering up.

"Oh no! What do we do now guys?" Krillin squealed, "He's already activated the Androids!"

"Get out of my way you idiots!" Vegeta snarled, raising his palm to face the door.

"Don't do it! We can't defeat the Androids without Goku! You don't know how powerful they really are!" Trunks pleaded, trying to talk some sense into his father.

"Too late kid!" Vegeta replied as he released a shimmering bolt of Blue energy at the door.

"So Vegeta landed you guys in it again, huh?" Bulma said, folding her arms. She had given the little baby Trunks to her father as she stomped up to Vegeta.

"So what if I did? I'd suppose you weaklings would rather have sat down and discussed the Androids murderous plans for your pathetic mud-ball with them! You should be thanking me!" Vegeta yelled, waving his good arm exasperatedly. Bulma returned his fierce glare; "Well they might have been open to negotiate if _someone_ hadn't decided to vaporise them before he'd even laid eyes on them." She replied hotly.

"M-Bulma, I think Vegeta meant that-" Trunks began, choosing his words carefully. But in this time, his mother was not the middle aged woman trying to co-ordinate a global resistance. She was younger, feistier and extremely sharp.

"Can it. I don't know who you think you are, but there's no way you could tell how Vegeta or I think. You've never met either of us face to face." She replied, narrowing her eyes upon her son's future counterpart.

"Yeah, about that…" Vegeta mumbled.

"Well, well, what do we have here that had you all so nervous? A boy with long hair and a scarf around his neck! And a beautiful young girl! I take it…._these_ are the _scary_ Androids we've heard so much about." Vegeta sneered, sarcasm dripping off of his words. True to his words, stood the two who haunted Trunks' nightmares. The cocky, brash and hot-headed Android 17, and his polar opposite twin sister, Android 18.

"These are the Androids?" Krillin gasped, eyes examining the pair for any detail he might have missed, a rocket launcher arm or something. "They look just like normal humans to me."

"Don't be fooled, they're deadly." Trunks replied through gritted teeth. "And they're stronger than _all_ of us!" Android 20, snickered from behind his creations at this.

"Well, Goku's friends are very determined to stop us. But they will not!" Gero began, eager to see what his creations could do, "We will destroy them, just as they destroyed Android 19!" he added, revelling in how Krillin and Tien flinched at the threat. Android 17 opened his mouth and asked,

"Android 19? So you built him after all." He said with a smirk, looking towards his creator, "I see. He was a different design from 18 or myself, an energy absorbing model, as he not?"

"Yes he was." Android 20 replied, his brow beginning to twitch. 17 and 18 were so rebellious. After their lives as a pair of delinquents, it was only natural. His Cybernetic augmentation was good, but they still had slivers of the pure humans they were inside them, boldly overriding their programming from time to time.

"How very interesting," 18 drawled, "And you chose that design for yourself? You thought an energy absorbing model like 19 would be easier to control?"

"Yes…" Gero answered, quite annoyed now.

"And now he's been destroyed." 18 smiled, waiting for the outburst.

"THAT IS ENOUGH…questions for now…." Gero began, calming himself down before he could do anything hasty, "I order you to destroy these intruders!"

"Be quiet, old man." 17 interrupted, "We will deal with them when they are ready."

"What did you say?" Gero asked incredulously. This was no longer mean spirited jabs at him, now it was full blown treachery! His eyes drifted down to a tangled mess of wiring and plastic at his feet.

"I really wish you hadn't destroyed the controller!" he seethed.

"Hm. That's too _bad_ isn't it?" 18 giggled, walked across the room, making a point to grind the controller into the concrete flooring. She sauntered up to a large pod upon the ground, covered in dust and old paperwork. Upon the lid, the number "16" was tattooed along its length. "Planning to use it for spare parts?" she asked, as to Gero's horror, he realised just what she was asking about, "He's kinda lacking in the looks department, isn't he? I'd like to see what other modifications you've made to him, doctor." she grinned, peering at the dormant form within.

"Stay away from there! Do not open that chamber!" Gero screeched, "I order you to stay away from Android 16!"

**AN; Updated 14****th**** of May; Dear me, where has the time gone. I'm sorry this is so late, but this chapter too me ages to write. I blame myself watching re-runs on **_**Invader Zim**_** on my shiny new laptop while upside down. I'm going through exams so updates will fluctuate. But after 1****st**** June nothing can stop me. This is a very Godzilla light segment of the story until a few chapters in, but I'll do my best to get some interactions going between Villain A and Villain B. Godzilla Kingdom of Monsters 2 was better than the first, and is helping me to keep Godzilla's scenes in my head. I've already got a rough copy of some future chapters, and am trying to perfect them. Until then, we're all doomed.**

**-Diloph.**


	10. The Nightmare Begins Part 2

Trunks was speechless. _Another Android?_ They ought to have all been destroyed by now, either by being abandoned or dismantled by their creator or destroyed by their own sadistic siblings in field tests.

"Come now. I think that it's time to wake up our sleeping friend…" Android 17 said, his vacant expression casting an eerie glow over the situation. His sister nodded, and paced around the chamber, looking for an activation switch. Gero started forwards, pleading for the pair to stop;

"No! Don't listen to him! I haven't completed his programming yet!"

Outside the Z fighters were debating what to do. Finally Vegeta, brash as ever, stepped forwards. "Stand aside. I don't need your help to defeat these three." He boasted, barging past Trunks.

"Sixteen is just a prototype," Gero reasoned, "If you activate it, it may…malfunction!"

"Let's find put shall we?" 17 said, nodding to his sister, who had found the activation switch. Gero wheeled around when he heard the pod whirring to life, and started for Android 18.

"No Eighteen!" he yelled, grabbing her arm. Unfortunately, the weak spot she had possessed as a human had been eliminated by her cybernetic upgrade, and only served to make the girl angry.

"Time to send you to the scrapheap." She said, ramming her elbow into Android 20's metal gut. He flew backwards and crashed to the ground.

"If Sixteen is just a prototype, I have to wonder why you kept him for so long… I mean, you destroyed or decommissioned all the other Androids up to Fifteen, right?" she pondered aloud, peering at the slumbering figure within the chamber.

"I was planning to repair him someday! Listen, I made you what you are, I upgraded you and strengthened you, so I'm telling you, if you activate Sixteen, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" 20 finished with a roar.

"We'll regret it? I doubt that, old man." 17 smirked, calling up diagnostics for Android 16. Upon learning that the model had a weaker version of his own perpetual energy device, he dismissed the threat as negligible, "According to this data, I am much stronger than this model." He added.

"It makes _no difference_!" Gero yelled, at a loss to do anything else, other than attempt to reason with his creations.

17 ignored this and turned to his sister, "Eighteen, open the chamber. Now."

Gero lost check of his temper completely, "I AM YOUR CREATOR, AND YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU! STOP MEDDLING WITH ANDROID SIXTEEN NOW, OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO STOP!" he cried. 17 remained impassive.

"Your controller is broken." he pointed out.

"THEN I WILL MAKE ANOTHER!" Gero screamed.

18 smirked and she pressed the button, causing the ignition switch to rise out of the pod.

"FOR THE LAST TIME," Gero bellowed, "DO-NOT-RELEASE-HIM!"

What happened next was a blur. Gero started forwards, intent on stopping 18. But as he did, 17's fist hit the ageing cyborg's back. And went straight through it. Standing completely still, he turned to face his treacherous creation.

"Wh-what have…..you done….?" He asked weakly, wrenching himself free, "H-how dare you! Don't you know, I gave you life….And I can take it away!" Abruptly 17 leapt into the air, and swung out with a leg in a vicious kick, severing the cyborg's head from his shoulders. The still active head of Gero clattered and bounced along the floor, headed towards the Z fighters, landing at Krillin's feet. Dumbstruck, the diminutive Z fighter could only babble at the head while it spoke to itself.

"That does it! Now I am mad-" it began. But it was silenced by the heel of Android 17, who smashed the head and human brain inside all across the laboratory floor in a gory puddle.

"D-did you see that?" Krillin gibbered, breaking the ominous silence, "H-he squashed him like a bug!"

17 looked up from his handiwork with a slight smile and looked at the small bald man. With one finger the cyborg beckoned Krillin to come closer. Krillin reacted in the usual fashion;

"U-um, Vegeta? I t-think he wants to talk to you!" he squeaked as 17's grin broadened.

"You with the shiny head, c'mere ." he said. Krillin looked at Tien, half hopeful, but realised 17 had set his sights on the ex-monk instead.

"You-you talking to me?" he asked. 17 nodded, and Krillin yelped and slunk back behind Tien. "No way! Not me!" he squealed. 17 smiled and laughed a little as Vegeta decided to offer some words of encouragement.

"Don't be such a coward! Go on! Fight him!" he growled.

"All by myself? C'mon guys, we're supposed to be in this together! And I'd like to keep my head on my shoulders!" Krillin replied, looking into the vacant stare of the Android. Tien readied his fists, surprising everyone else.

"I've got your back. Don't worry Krillin." He said. He may not be of much use, should the monster try to attack Krillin, but he'd be damned if he stood idly by. Especially after what these monsters had done to Goku. Heartened by the taller man's courage, Krillin stepped out from behind his friend and edged towards 17. 17 waited until the man was within arm's reach, and promptly turned on his heels and walked away. Krillin let loose a sigh of relief, much to the chagrin of Vegeta.

"Looks like he took pity on you, _loser_. Now he knows that you're scared. Next time, he won't show any mercy at all!" Vegeta sneered. He was about to begin another tirade, when Trunks shoved him out of the way. Vegeta glared at the boy and was about to ask just as to what the _hell_ he was playing at, when he registered the twin androids looking at the other stasis pod. One, the girl, reached for the release switch. Trunk's energy surged.

"If they set that Android free, _it'll be the end of all of us! NOOOOOO!"_ he roared, transforming into a Super Saiyan as he went, thrusting his hands in front of him. Golden hued energy lanced forwards and headed towards the Androids, while the Z fighters ducked for various sources of cover. The mountainside ignited and vanished, leaving some very dusty (and at least one very angry) Z fighters, coughing in the debris cloud.

"Hey,Trunks! How about a little more warning the next time you do that!" Krillin called over. Vegeta snarled at the young man.

"Bad move. Why'd you have to go and do that for?" he asked, Trunks replied by asking what was wrong, "Well, look, down there." He answered by bobbing his head downwards towards the wrecked lab. There, unharmed were the Androids and their fellow's casket.

"I don't understand!" the half Saiyan cried, "That was my most intense blast!

"That's too bad!" Vegeta said, watching them gently set down the huge coffer, "By doing that, you've shown them just how weak you are!"

"Don't make me wait all day Eighteen. Are you going to open it or not?" 17 asked, quirking an eyebrow at the Z fighters. "_Curious little creatures, humans_," He mused, "_I can scarcely believe that my sister and I used to be one._" 18 tossed the huge capsule to the ground, and judging by the crash it made, easily weighed a couple of tons. Pressing the biggest red button on the box, the chamber whirred to life and the door slid open slowly. Eighteen kicked it off and peered at the huge, unmoving figure within it.

16's optics lit up a malevolent red as he came online.

**AN: Hooray! I'm not dead! I'm sorry this one took so long to post, but for some reason, I wasn't really motivated for this chapter **_**at all**_**. So, it's shorter than I would have liked, lacks anything significant to the Godzilla half and is basically just them talking. Hey, we all have off days…or months.**

**Next chapter will be posted by next week, and !spoilers! For the next two or three:**

**It's the fight between Android 18 and Vegeta as our heroes learn about what's wrong with Godzilla. But not one, but **_**two**_** great evils are stirring in Japan. And should they ever meet…let's just say it'll be our second cross continuity fight will occur. And why are whales showing up beached all over the coastline, bleeding heavily from what look like **_**bite marks**_**?**

EDIT:Fixed some mistakes kindly pointed out by SuperSaiyanInfinity. If anyone else could do the same for previous chapters, I'd be most greatful.

If you have any questions about the characters the story, or questions _**for**_ the characters, send them in for that FAQ.


	11. The Nightmare Begins Part 3

"Well…good morning. It must feel good to get out of that coffin," 17 began, looking at the huge form of Android 16. The giant was taller than Piccolo, adorned in bulky, lime-green armour, and sported a red-headed Mohican. The colossus didn't respond to his fellow Android, and instead stared impassively ahead, vacantly staring into space, "How long did Dr Gero have you cooped up in there anyway?" 17 continued. 16 maintained his vacant expression, and 17 frowned.

"C'mon, speak! Did Dr Gero not give you a voice box or something? He tried to warn us about you, how we weren't to activate you." 17 continued, as 18 also tried to coax the big machine into speech.

"Why would he say such a thing… do you know?" she asked. 18 was rewarded by the giant's eyes turning in her direction as he focused on her. Smiling, she added; "Well? Do you have anything to say?"

"Hello? Anybody home in there? The strong, silent type, huh?" 17 asked. He seriously considered walking up to the other Android and to try to knock his head like a door to try to get _any_ response at all. Groaning in frustration he turned to his sister.

"C'mon let's go Eighteen."

"Where to?" she asked.

"To complete our mission," 17 said, frowning as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Sixteen, Doctor Gero programmed you with the mission to destroy Goku right?"

The giant turned towards 17 and nodded. "That's right." He spoke, his voice being more jilted and mechanical than his two cyborg brethren.

"Well, I'll be," 17 smiled, "So the big guy can speak after all!"

"Doctor Gero must've only programmed him to respond only to commands relating to his mission." 18 reasoned. 17 turned to his sister and frowned.

"I didn't think that Gero was that smart," he said, before facing the big Android once again, "But let's see if you can carry out your main objective, find Goku, and destroy him. Let's get out of here."

All three Androids rose up as one and silently drifted away, oblivious to the stunned Z-fighters, who were too frightened, mad or confused to react. With nary a word between them, the Androids zipped away.

"Hey they're leaving!" Krillin yelled. Vegeta snarled something incomprehensible, most likely in some alien tongue, before giving chase.

"Er…should we follow him?" Krillin asked.

"Father, wait!" Trunks cried and flew after his father. The rest of the Z-fighters followed, leaving Krillin suspended in the air above the ruined lab.

"Hey, wait! Don't leave me here!" he shivered. He didn't know why, but there was just something,_ wrong_ with this place, even though it was a charred rubble heap. As if _something_ was still down there. Not wasting any time he followed his friends.

Far below, the computer chimed as the last threat left the region and it continued on its work. Adding more nutrient fluids to the tank, it monitored the growing evil within.

"Okay, which of you am I going to send to the scrap heap first?" Vegeta smirked. He had caught up to the Androids as they had landed on a mountain road, idly chatting about acquiring a car. Why did they need a car, when they could fly at inane speeds anyway? He had wondered, before he had transformed and issued his challenge. He was surprised, nay_ amused_ when the little girl stepped forwards.

"I'll guess I'll show him then." 18 said, wearing just as confident a look as Vegeta.

"So its ladies first, is it? Well that's just fine by me. Don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're a girl. I fight to win!" Vegeta growled. He had very few memories of Sayian girls, but from what he could remember about his mother, they used their looks and gender to bend rules and hit you harder than you expected of them. "Fairer sex my _foot_." Vegeta thought.

18 seemed unimpressed, but behind her, 17 was grinning and 16 looked as if he wasn't paying attention. Indeed, there was a chirruping and the behemoth found himself captivated by a small flock of starlings, pecking at the ground nearby.

"_Fascinating_." He thought with a small smile.

But the peace was not to last, as both the Saiyan Prince and the cyborg girl dropped down into combat stances, ready to begin.

Eighteen made the first move, charging forward and throwing a fist at Vegeta who blocked, before trying to counter. It soon devolved into a maelstrom of hits and counters as each opponent tried to get the upper hand. Sidestepping a particularly ferocious blow, Vegeta let 18 plough her arm into the rocky cliff side that bordered the small road. Grabbing it, he swung her up towards the ridge of this cliff, where she smashed into it and stayed there, suspended by whatever invisible force kept the Androids afloat. The noise and the spray of rock frightened the small starlings away, and 16 gave an annoyed groan.

"For your sake I hope you can do better than that Vegeta!" 18 growled, looking at the holes her interaction with the cliff had out in her jacket. "_I might have to increase my strength to full power…Vegeta isn't fooling around, and if I'm careless…_" she thought. She had barely time to snap back to reality as Vegeta charged her, swiping horizontally with his palm flat. 18 phased away from him and re-materialised above the Z-fighter. Vegeta followed and responded by planting a fist straight into the cyborg's mouth.

"Well, would you look at that Sixteen! Doctor Gero's data was wrong! Vegeta's much stronger than he anticipated…but could he win…?" 17 pondered as his face lit up in a grin. "I doubt it. Eighteen's…Sixteen are you even listening to me?"

"Huh? Sorry…I was…distracted." 16 admitted, looking at the now re-settled flock of starlings.

"Ooh, for someone made of metal you move pretty fast! I promise that if you give up now, I'll turn you into something practical! Like a toaster! Or a washing machine!" Vegeta laughed. Eighteen frowned.

"_We're more Cyborgs if anything; normal humans upgraded and enhanced by Gero's science. Heck we're only "Androids" because he was too unimaginative to call us anything else! Android 10 was a gas powered toaster oven, for crying out loud!_" 18 thought. Seeing no _real _reaction from his foe, it was Vegeta's turn to growl. All of his robot jokes and quips weren't even _insulting_? Before he could even think of his next insult, 18 had grinned and zoomed off, and he gave chase.

17 perked a brow as Vegeta foolishly followed his sister. _"Eighteen must have been leading him into a trap…"_ he pondered.

There was a rumble as several explosions shook the area, and 17 heard Vegeta yell in frustration.

"_Or she was just screwing around with him…"_17 thought.

John's corn delivery was going well. With his best friend at his side, nothing could go wrong. That was until he saw Cletus hanging half-way out of the window.

"Hey Cletus, what're you gawpin' at?" he said, pulling him inside.

"T-there's some people up on the roof of the Truck!" Cletus gibbered.

"Yeah right. I think you've been on the road for too long little buddy." John sighed, turning back to the road again.

But Cletus _was_ right. There were two people on the roof of the truck. One wasn't quite human and the other, wasn't human at all. Vegeta and 18 clashed again, this time, kicking the cyborg off of the moving vehicle and into another, which skidded and crashed in a ball of flame. 18 looked over her shoulder at the burning wreck and grimaced.

"Messy way to go." She murmured. She hadn't much time to react as Vegeta swung again and the two dived out of the way of another car which burst into another blistering pile of twisted metal. For a hero, Vegeta sure had a high fatality rate, Eighteen mused. Leaping onto a moving car, she watched as Vegeta became a speck in the distance. There was another explosion as a car careened into Vegeta as he took off, giving chase. Slamming his hand down, he missed Eighteen by inches and caused that car to crash as well. Vegeta paused for a second to look over the ruined section of the road. It looked like a nuclear wasteland.

"Oops." He admitted.

17 looked up as the two combatants landed nearby. Vegeta snarled as he extended his palm towards the female Android.

"Be good and hold still!" he smirked, firing off a blast from his palm, directly at 18, who jumped over it. The blast sailed onwards, careening into a truck as it rounded the corner. It wiped away the Truck and the majority of the hillside facing Vegeta.

"Now that's what I like to see! Some destruction!" Seventeen smirked. He turned to see Sixteen shake his head in disgust.

"Something wrong, big guy?" Seventeen asked. Sixteeen fixed him with his usual impassive look. 17 shrugged and turned to see his sister landing behind the Saiyan Prince, mocking his poor aim.

"Wow." She said, "Your aim was off by ten degrees…" she added with a whistle, breaking off into a stifled laugh. Granted it was unfortunate for the guy in the truck, but he was alive. Just. Comas weren't _too_ bad after all. Neither were all those broken bones.

"You're very quick when you want to be…" Vegeta growled, turning to face the bio-mechanical menace, "But it won't save you for long."

"Oh, I don't intend to run from you anymore, Vegeta. Y'see, I'm a lot stronger than you'll ever be…" 18 said, her grin widening as Vegeta's scowl grew deeper.

"I very much doubt it…"

"For your information, I've been taking it easy on you."

"Well," Vegeta sneered, "Don't do me any favours…" he began, before he was cut off.

Eighteen simply moved faster than he could track her and head-butted him, causing him to flinch and step backwards. The Android landed and smirked as Vegeta screwed up one eye, stopping blood from a graze on his forehead from seeping in. Wasting no further time, he rocketed forwards, and there was a sonic boom as the two met each other head on.

There was silence. It appeared that the Android raised her knee just as Vegeta impacted. For a long time there was no movement from either of them. Then, with a strangled cry, Vegeta fell forwards, clutching his abdomen. Eighteen held him up using her index finger, then slammed him into the cliff face.

"I know I'm being hard on you, but I'm afraid it's the only way you'll learn.

Thus followed one of the hardest punches of Vegeta's life. Granted, she didn't _torture_ him like Freeza would have, but she sure as hell hit harder. But _this_ time Vegeta had enough power to fight back. He did so, recovering in mid-air, before slamming both hands into Eighteens back, sending her crashing down. He wasted no time in following up the attack with a massive energy attack, just in time for the other Z fighters to arrive. And yet.

There she stood.

Unharmed, saved for superficial damage to her clothing, a slight ruffling of the hair, but otherwise untouched by a blast that shook the very foundations of Vegeta's newly acquired power. But he couldn't lose face. Not now. So he simply let himself drop to the ground, landing in front of her, smirking all the way.

"You look a bit ruffled. Heh." He said, as the cyborg-girl pulled off the wrecked denim waistcoat.

"Yeah, well, looks aren't everything." She countered, "You fight quite well for such a _little man_. Impressive, even for a Saiyan."

"There are very few who were willing to train to achieve _this_ kind of power. And if things keep going, _the only one_."

"What do you mean by that?" 18 asked, genuinely interested.

"Hm,hm,hm, well, you see, Kakarot's a little…how'd you say it? _Heartbroken,_ that he couldn't face you right now. Really, missing out on this fight is making him _sick_." Vegeta snickered. But from across the landscape, on the mountain road, Piccolo froze. _That idiot._

"I don't follow you." 18 said, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm not surprised. You machines never really got the hang of _humour_." Vegeta snickered. To his confusion 18 grinned back.

"Ah, but I _do_ get the joke Vegeta. That someone like you would try so hard for such a small power increase. So sad, really…" She smirked, watching Vegeta's smile drop off his face.

"Sad for _you_." He seethed and launched himself forwards. There was a flurry of blows, but it didn't matter. Within the space of a few seconds, Vegeta's vicious attack became a desperate defence. Another couple and Vegeta was overwhelmed and slammed into the ground, smashing through rock and whatever ruined countryside was left. Then it happened. An impulse filled attack, a missed swipe and a swift kick under the jaw and it was all over for the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta staggered forwards like a punch-drunk fighter. Now it remained to be seen what would happen to him. It was answered as Eighteen swept her leg across Vegeta's side. And almost as if it was slow motion, the Androids, the Z fighters and the combatants heard the most disgusting sound in the world.

**CRA-ACK.**

Vegeta's arm splintered like a matchstick. It dangled loosely by his side, uselessly, and the mighty warrior didn't make a sound, only stepping forwards silently, despite the cries of frustration, anger and fear from the Z-fighters. With gritted teeth, Vegeta sank to his knees…and screamed to the skies. Pain, rage, suffering, it all came out in one cry.

"Father!" Trunks roared, transforming as he launched himself from the roadside, sweeping his sword from its sheath bringing it forwards in an arc, swiping at the Android. Eighteen raised her forearm, but this time, Trunks made sure he put everything behind it. When he did that, even 17 in his timeline wouldn't risk blocking. She was toast. There was a resonating clang as metal hit the chemically-treated skin of Eighteen. Trunks continued to put everything he had into it. He would go through the bone and hit the robotically enhanced girl any moment now. Any moment…

The metal warped and splintered as the sword broke into two, the sharp tip clattering to the ground. He looked at the now useless item, in blank horror.

"B-but…" he stammered.

"You _idiot_!" Eighteen hissed, "Now, Seventeen'll…"

"I'll what?" said a voice over Trunk's shoulder. Turning slowly around he turned to face 17, who was looking at with a dangerous glare. Trunks barely had time to turn around before 17 swept through him like a storm, smashing him to the side.

"Do. Not. _Touch_. My. Sister." He growled. Eighteen opened her mouth to speak, but then, the inevitable happened.

"Trunks is down! C'mon, we gotta help them!" Tien shouted. Krillin groaned.

"Even Vegeta?"

"ESPECIALLY VEGETA!" Piccolo roared, sweeping off of the cliff. Only Krillin stood, blinking in confusion.

"H-hey, wait a second!" he stammered. It wasn't as if there was much he could do, considering how quickly the fabled Super Saiyans fell.

Piccolo, being the most powerful and the fastest, reached the cybernetic duo first. There was a brief moment as Eighteen looked stunned that they would attack them, even after the two Saiyans had fallen. Seventeen merely let his glare peter out to an impassive stare and he hopped into the air, flipping in the air, catching Piccolo in the back of his head with his shoe. Tien dashed forwards, weaving around Piccolo as he fell. Seventeen simply waited patiently for Tien to close the gap, and looped his arm around the martial artist's neck, in a perfect chokehold. Despite being a relatively small man, 17 had no trouble as Tien's feeble attempts to pry him off grew weaker and weaker. Unexpectedly, from behind Eighteen there was a rush of power, as Vegeta began to launch himself into the air.

"ANDROID!" he roared. 18 had to admire his bravery and his foolhardiness. But it was in his best interest that he stay down. She yanked him out of mid-air as he passed her, holding his ankle firmly.

"You should've kept them out of this, Vegeta! Now I can't guarantee their safety!" Eighteen glared. Vegeta snarled down at her, but his eyes twitched ever so slightly. As if he was looking over her shoulder. She whipped around and found Trunks diving at her. Turning back to Vegeta, she could almost hear the cogs in his brain turning as she figured out what to do.

"No, wait, don't-" Vegeta pleaded. Who it was to, was never answered. 18 didn't wait to find out. Eighteen, using Vegeta as a make-shift bat, swiped Trunks from the air, letting the Prince's ankle go and the hybrid and the pure-blood fell to the ground in an awkward heap. The impact knocked Trunks out cold, his Super Saiyan form dissipating as he collapsed.

"Eh, so you got beat up by the Androids? But then that means that-" Bulma began,

"Yes. The Androids are free to go after Goku. And we haven't any way of stopping them." Piccolo said grimly, "Even better, we still have no idea as to why they spared us, or why they didn't try to use us to figure out where Goku was…I find that a little troubling, don't you?" The assembled Z-fighters remained wordless, soundlessly contemplating the words of the Namek.

"Well, hey at least it can't get any worse, eh?" Bulma smiled meekly, breaking the long silence. At that moment, her previously silent father coughed;

"Not exactly. Everyone, this is Miki Saegusa, she's from G-Force's psychic division. We have a little bit of unfortunate news." He said, mopping at his brow.

"What's a Godzilla?" Vegeta asked for the fifth time. Piccolo growled at the Saiyan, and pointed to the various photographs from the file Dr. Briefs had brought in.

"That's a Godzilla. Now be quiet." He said, and Vegeta scowled at him in turn. He took a closer look at the image of the Monster King and sneered.

"Oh, he doesn't look like much of a challenge at all! What's the matter? Have your pathetic Earth weapons proved ineffective against it and you want us to kill it? I don't usually stoop to cleaning up trash, so baldy can handle it when he comes back." Vegeta smirked contemptuously. Trunks shook his head dismissively.

"You haven't got any idea what you'd be dealing with then. In my future, that creature presents itself as one of the most useful weapons and shielding against the Androids than anything ever seen. Energy blasts detonate harmlessly, physical blows and pushes end up being sapped of all of their strength on contact, and on top of that there are those Atomic Breath attacks... You don't even want to know what he can do with them…" Trunks offered. Vegeta still looked less than impressed.

"So why are your Androids not dead then? I'm sure that this creature would be more than capable of handling the Androids by _your_ description of it." He said folding his arms.

"They're far too fast. He can't even come close to hitting them." Trunks admitted, turning to Miki he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"As of half past six this afternoon, Godzilla has suffered a catastrophic nuclear heart-attack/meltdown. Within the period of the next two weeks, he will either explode, frying all life on Earth, or melt-down, destroying our entire planet, possibly the entire solar system as a result." Miki said, "It was triggered by a nuclear explosion on his home island that the others at G-Force believe killed the Little One…"

"Little One? There are-were- two of them?" Piccolo asked. Trunks nodded,

"He gained a son while you guys were on Planet Namek. In my timeline, Little Godzilla was killed by the explosion, only triggered by the Androids, and that the elder Godzilla suffered no ill effects. But the Androids were still fighting us at that time. D'you think that this might mean anything?"

"No idea. If you could let us finish now …Trunks…" Dr. Briefs said, the word still sounding a little alien to him, as he was literally seeing double.

"Now, we've frozen Godzilla, but that will only buy us some time. We need to come up with a method of containing the meltdown…or stopping it completely." He continued, and he looked at the assembled group expectantly. Hesitantly a hand went up.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Why does this even need to be considered? Throw it off your damn planet! How big was this thing again?" Vegeta said, miming grabbing an invisible tail.

"Three hundred and twenty five feet, four inches tall, weighing what we approximate to be in the area of Sixty-six thousand four hundred and three tonnes and radioactive up the wazoo." Trunks replied, rattling off some of Godzilla's statistics that he had learned from watching his mother.

"I'll just put on some extra thick gloves; then its goodbye lizard!" Vegeta said, flexing his non-broken arm.

"Um, Vegeta? It saps away your Super Saiyan strength on contact, remember? According to this, he's red-hot now too! And I don't think that Godzilla's going to just_ let_ you try to throw him into space!" Bulma said, cocking a brow. Vegeta snarled and began to offer more "handy" solutions;

"Blast it with-"

"Vegeta…"

"Put it in a ship and-"

"Vegeta…"

"There has to be something here!" Vegeta fumed, barging through to look at the case file. Finally he came across one that made his eyes light up at the grisly details;

"Looks like you Humans have _one_ weapon you can use against it! An Oxygen Destroyer…my, my… that sounds nasty… I'll bet it could solve your oversized vermin problem. See, it dissolved one of those things before, so why can't it now?" Vegeta asked, waving the file triumphantly in Bulma's face, claiming a victory over the scientist.

"The Oxygen Destroyer…" Dr Briefs began, "While it may have worked back then, it proved to be a truly horrible tool, a potential weapon of mass destruction unlike _anything_ ever seen. The man who created it died, carrying the secret of the true Oxygen Destroyer compounds to the grave. Not even I can duplicate it. At the most, we can produce similar by-products to the aftermath, a useless Oxygen derivative known as Micro-Oxygen. The Godzilla then was much smaller and weaker than the current Godzilla, so it may not even damage him. So, no Vegeta, we can't use the Oxygen Destroyer. Ever."

"Fine, stomp all over my perfectly good ideas then. This isn't worth my time old man. I'm going to train…" Vegeta growled, spinning to stalk out of the room.

Far and away from the arrogant Saiyan Prince, and even further from the concerned mother, a girl ran for her life. She had seen IT eat her entire family, all her friends, her neighbours and everyone she knew. And now IT was after her. IT wanted to eat her. As if the town wasn't enough for IT. She ran, and ran, and ran. Hearing the squeaking footsteps of the monstrosity behind her, she began to really push herself as IT took quicker steps. She fled into the roads, desperate to get away, desperate to escape her seemingly inevitable fate. She ran, never ceasing to hear that horrible squeaking, squelching sound behind her, always behind her. She must've run a marathon, but in the distance, she could see Tokyo, Japan's shining capital. All she had to do was get there, and she'd be safe. But she was on the opposite side of the bay. She couldn't cross that without getting killed! And the monster was right behind her! She glanced round, to see it emerge over the crest of the road. IT had cruel red eyes, punctuated with a vertical black slit. It's stinger like tail waved behind IT, and through that tail she had watched it consume her whole life. IT raised a hand, as if to make a mocking "Wait for me!" gesture. She could have almost sworn she saw a smile dance across ITs orange beak. But with terror fuelling her more than ever now, she hit upon an idea. The Trans-Bay tunnel! It would get her to Tokyo twice as fast as opposed to skirting around the bay, where that thing was sure to get her. She made a mad dash for the barricaded entrance, climbing over the wire mesh fence set up around it. She slipped into the tunnel, pausing for a second as she saw IT take a single leap over the fence, continuing to pursue her at a leisurely pace. She squeaked and threw herself down into the dark tunnels. Before her she could see lights, and figures. People! They could help her! She could warn them and they would get help! The were probably strong men, and she had been told a sledgehammer was handy in a pinch. She was about to cry out when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was cold and clammy, and she slowly looked at it. She couldn't speak. IT had got her. IT was going to eat her! The hand spun her around to face IT, an imposing seven foot tall grasshopper-like creature. IT smirked.

"Well, it's been fun." IT said, raising the deadly stinger, "But I can't let you alert even more of your kind to little old me, now can I?" The girl sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. The monster laughed, mockingly wiping the tears away.

"There, there, don't be sad. You're going to be part of greatness now! Alongside your whole family and countless others!" IT said, "With your help, I will become the greatest creature in all of creation!" IT raised the stinger tail, but stopped mid strike, the point hovering above the girl's heart. The monster narrowed the red eyes IT possessed, and the crested head snapped up, looking at the construction workers in the dark. IT hissed, a low feral sound.

"Well, my dear, it seems I am not the only one at work here in the dark…" IT growled. She slowly turned her head around to see the builders drop their tools as one of them was yanked into the gloom. Another screamed in horror as he was also dragged into the shadows. She realised that the monster's attention was otherwise occupied, so she would risk it. After all, she had outrun this thing before. Whatever was attacking those people was…otherwise occupied as well… She squirmed out of her jacket and began to sprint, IT cursing behind her, the tail moving like lightning, but still too slow. It slammed into the ground behind her and she began to distance herself from him, as IT roared in fury and began to chase her. She never got far, as within the space of a second IT covered half the distance between them. But IT still wasn't fast enough. Because as she turned to run again, something grabbed her around the front, hoisting her up into the air. Slowly she realised that something, hadn't grabbed her, as a serene silence passed over her. She had been impaled. But she felt no pain. Whatever this new creature was raised her up to its eye level. And despite seeing everything devoured before her, she still found this horrifying. She had just enough time to scream before her face imploded in a spray of red as something darted from its mouth, straight through her forehead.

Below her IT stopped. Something had just stolen his prey. His! Of all the nerve! And it was decidedly messy about it too, as bits of the girl rained down from whatever hiding place this thing was in. IT flicked the insect-like wings attached to the horror's back. It began to rise slowly, despite not moving the wings. IT raised a hand, and a sphere of golden energy formed, lighting the area. IT found the ravaged corpse of the girl. The cadaver barely even looked human anymore. Whatever had done this to the girl had disappeared, leaving no trace. Wasteful creature.

"It appears that I am not alone, my dear." IT said, casually chatting to the corpse. IT inserted the stinger into the open flesh and within seconds, there was nothing left save her tattered clothing and a red stain upon the metal piping.

"Now. To track down my competitor. And then the Androids. And then, _and only then_, will I be Perfect." IT said. It looked down into the long dark tunnels and crevices not illuminated by work lights. IT raised the Stinger tail like a scorpion and the palm holding the energy ball ahead of it and began to stalk forwards.

"Marco…" IT whispered. There was no response.

**AN: Wow. This was the longest filler I have ever made. Every time I went back to it, my writing style had changed, so I apologise for the format, if it looks odd. I'll be using my new style for the next Chapter. What a mess this has been, eh? Every time I tried to continue, something came up, or I was distracted, or I hit a writer's block. Sheesh. You all (All 4 of you), have Dusty The Umbravita to thank for helping me to break out of it.**

**Chapter 10 coming soon!**


End file.
